Reincarnation
by DYuri
Summary: Tetangga barunya yang misterius membuat Do Kyungsoo, mahasiswi jurusan sastra Korea penasaran sekaligus merasa terikat secara batin. Di bantu sang sepupu, Kim Jongin yang memiliki 'kemampuan lebih", ia di paksa jukir balik mengingat kehidupan percintaannya yang selalu berakhir tragis di masa lampau. Akankah ia menemukan benang merah dari cerita cintanya ? /Kaisoo/Chansoo/
1. Chapter 1

**REINCARNATION**

.

.

.

Chapter 1: Tetangga Baru

.

.

.

Di pagi yang dingin, jalanan masih sepi, lampu jalanan bersinar temaram. Rasa kantuk masih menyergap setiap langkah, kurasa ini terlalu pagi untuk hanya sekedar berjalan ke kedai membeli secangkir teh dengan asap yang mengepul. Ku rapatkan jaket yang ku kenakan berusaha melawan dinginnya pagi. Pria setengah baya menyambutku dari dalam kedai. Kursi-kursi sudah berjejer rapi lengkap dengan koran di setiap meja.

"Ku dengar ada seseorang yang pindah ke samping kontrakanmu" Paman Sam, pemilik kedai berseru seraya duduk di hadapanku masih dengan apron penuh sisa tepung kue melekat di bajunya. Ia meletakan teh tepat di hadapanku namun tak membiarkanku menyentuhnya, tangannya sudah siap memberikan pukulan ringan jika aku berani menyentuh gagang cangkir. "Ceritakan dulu padaku, baru minum"

Mataku mendelik tajam ke arahnya seakan menyalurkan rasa kesalku, sayangnya ia tak gentar. Rasa penasarannya jauh lebih kuat dari rasa takut kepada pelanggan setiannya ini yang bisa saja mengamuk mengobrak-abrik kedainya. Ku lipat tanganku di dada, menghembuskan nafas pelan, dengan satu tarikan nafas ku ucapkan, "Aku tidak tau, paman"

Paman Sam mendesah kecewa. Aku tersenyum penuh kemenangan, ku raih cangkirku, ku hirup harumnya bunga krisan yang di campur dengan seduhan teh, menyesapnya perlahan sampai satu cairan hangat pertama sampai di kerongkongan, cukup menghangatkan di perut yang masih kosong. Pandangan Paman Sam beralih ke pintu masuk kedai. Pelanggan keduanya di pagi ini rupanya. Segera Paman Sam menyambutnya dan memintanya duduk di bangku dekat pintu.

"Teh dann...Macaroon" ucapnya ragu-ragu. Suara laki-laki, batinku.

Aku menengok kearah si pelanggan baru, mencari tahu siapa kiranya yang sama gilanya dengan diriku mencari kehangatan secangkir teh di pagi buta dan sebuah kue warna-warni khas Perancis di sebuah kedai teh. Ayolah mungkin kalau hanya kue bolu disini ada, tapi macaroon...entahlah aku tak yakin Paman Sam mampu membuatnya.

Kulihat Paman Sam bahunya menengang mendengar pesanan ajaib dari pelanggannya. Pemuda itu menggosok-gosok lehernya canggung dan buru-buru meminta maaf, "Maaf, saya baru disini. Saya kurang tahu menu apa saja yang tersedia...tapi apakah bisa Anda membuatkannya?"

Di luar dugaanku Paman Sam terkejut bercampur senang karena sang penghuni baru kontrakan yang membuatnya penasaran sekarang sedang duduk di kedainya. "Ahhh...kau si penghuni baru rupanya. Senang bertemu denganmu" ujar paman Sam ramah disertai senyum lebarnya yang membuat keriput-keriput di sekitar matanya terlihat.

Paman Sam berjalan menuju dapurnya dengan penuh semangat, sementara itu aku masih memperhatikan si penghuni baru. Tangan kirinya menopang wajahnya sedangkan tangan kanannya meraba kaca jendela. Lalu sebuah senyum terukir di wajahnya seperti mendapat tontonan yang menarik. Namun nyatanya ia hanya memandangai bayangannya sendiri yang terpantul dari kaca. Ia sibuk dalam pikirannya sendiri. Semoga ia tak lupa membawa kewarasannya, batinku.

Esoknya aku kembali bertemu dengannya, bukan di kedai melainkan di pinggir jalan setapak. Duduk dengan tenang di bawah pohon yang mulai meranggas daunnya. Entah berapa lama ia membisu bersama angin yang semakin dingin menerpa kulit. Matanya menerawang ke kolam air mancur tak jauh dari tempatnya duduk. Aku tak mengenalnya. Aku ragu menghampirinya. Berterima kasihlah pada doktrin ibuku yang tak boleh percaya pada orang asing terlalu cepat. Aku berjalan melewatinya.

 _Krek_! suara ranting pohon patah akibat kaki seseorang menimpa sang ranting yang rapuh. Langkahku berhenti. Aku menengok ke belakang. Aku melihat seklebat bayangan, lalu entah hebusan angin dari mana menghantam wajahku dengan kuat. Terpaksa aku menutup mataku menghalau debu yang ikut terbawa angin.

Dalam hitungan detik angin itu berlalu bergitu cepat. Seketika hawa dingin semakin menjadi-jadi bahkan siap untuk menembus tulang. Oh jangan lupakan bulu kuduku yang tak kunjung berhenti berdiri. Sial.

Sesampainya di depan kontrakan, satu tepukan pelan di bahuku dan sukses membuatku berjenggit seketika. Si pelaku malah tertawa cekikikan tanpa rasa bersalah. Aku menatapnya tajam, tawanya berhenti, "Ups! Maaf." Aku mengeplak kepala kedua pemuda kakak beradik yang tak lain sepupuku sendiri, _partner in crime_ sewaktu pantat kami masih di ganjal papers.

"Arggh! Aku bisa bertambah bodoh tau" protes Kim Jongdae atau akrab di panggil Chen, sedangkan Kim Jongin sang adik hanya bisa meratapi kepalanya yang berdenyut sakit, dia yang paling pendiam di antara kami bertiga.

Ingin ku balas memaki mereka tapi si tetanga baru mengalihkan pandangan kami bertiga seakan aura hitam keluar dari setiap jengkal langkahnya. "Dia siapa?" kini Jongin ambil suara, matanya tak lepas dari si penghuni baru. Si penghuni baru mendorong knop pintunya tanpa peduli keberadaan kami bertiga.

"Tetangga kontrakanku, kalian bisa berkenalan dengannya. Kebetulan aku berniat berkunjung malam ini" jawabku sekalian mengajak mereka berdua berkunjung, toh mereka juga akan menjadi tetangganya, mengingat mereka berdua juga mengontrak tak jauh dariku.

"Entahlah, aku merasa dia tidak akan suka jika kita berkunjung" keluh Jongin. "Tapi aku akan menemanimu jika kau ingin" lanjut Jongin seperti bisa melihat rasa takutku di tengah ajakan yang ku tawarkan.

"Thanks, aku akan datang sendiri jika kau ragu" putusku final, Jongin agak terkejut dengan keputusanku...aku biasanya akan mengikuti _feeling_ -nya, jika Jongin enggan melakukan suatu kegiatan artinya sesuatu yang buruk akan terjadi jika tetap dilakukan.

"Hati-hati" guman Jongin pelan.

"Masuklah! Aku punya beberapa potong kue sisa kemarin" ajakku memecah ketegangan.

" _Well_ , tidak buruk. Ingatkan aku menulis wasiat setelah ini" sahut Chen mengikutiku masuk kedalam lalu mengoceh panjang lembar tentang restaurant barunya.

Sepanjang percakapan aku masih memikirkan rencanaku untuk berkunjung. Sialnya malam datang begitu cepat. Aku tidak pernah sepanik ini menyambut penghuni baru lainnya. Biasanya aku akan antusias membawakan mereka kue dan makanan lainya untuk mengisi kulkas mereka. Tapi kali ini, ditengah kebingunganku aku malah membeli bunga _babybreath_ dan sekantung buah apel bewarna merah merekah.

"Kau tidak perlu kesana jika tidak ingin" suara Jongin mengingatkan. Sedangkan Chen masih sibuk meraup kerupuk kulit dengan santai sampai berbunyi _'krauk krauk krauk'_ memenuhi setiap sudut ruangan.

Rupanya niatku sudah bulat. Kuberanikan mengetuk pintu. Satu kali. Tak ada jawaban. Dua kali. Tak ada jawaban. Tiga kali. Tak ada jawaban. Sepertinya memang aku tak harus datang, pikirku. Aku bersiap berbalik pergi. Namun kuurungkan ketika mendengar suara pintu pelan-pelan terbuka. Pelan. Dan ragu-ragu.

Hanya sedikit pintu yang terbuka, memancing siapa pun untuk menengok ke isi rumah. Gelap. Itu yang aku tangkap di dalam rumah. Hingga tanpa ku antisipasi seekor tikus..bukan..bukan...ini segerombolan tikus berlomba-lomba keluar di celah pintu dan seekor kucing hitam meloncat dengan gesitnya tepat ke arahku. "Ya Tuhan !" pekikku mengakhiri pengelihatanku yang semakin buram.

.

.

.

 **Note** :

Sebagai awalan dikit dulu. Kalau pembaca merasa terlalu kaku dan membosankan, saya akan delete cerita ini. Mumpung belum terlalu jauh. Jangan sungkan untuk menuliskan komentar. Saya akan terima semua masukannya.

Semoga hari kalian menyenangkan.


	2. Chapter 2

**REINCARNATION**

.

.

.

Chapther 2 : Perkenalan

.

.

.

Di hari berikutnya Kyungsoo terbagun di sofa dengan selimut tebal menenggelamkan tubuhnya. Ia merasa kepalanya sedikit pusing.

"Kau sudah sadar?" suara Chen yang berjongkok di samping sofa, ada gurat khawatir di wajahnya. "Hey! Katakan sesuatu!" desaknya lagi terdengar sebal karena tak ada satu kata pun yang keluar dai mulut Kyungsoo.

Ingatan Kyungsoo langsung berputar ketika malam kemarin sebuah kucing menubruknya hingga..."Kucing" guman Kyungsoo lemah.

Chen langsung memutar bola matanya malas. "Katakan sesuatu yang berguna! Seperti _ohh aku baik-baik saja_..atau semacamnya", ujarnya seakan menirukan suara gadis namun lebih mirip suara kucing tercekik.

"Tidak..tidak...seekor kucing menubrukku, hingga aku jatuh pingsan di depan kontrakan si penghuni baru. Aku ke sana tadi malam" jelas Kyungsoo yakin.

Chen mengerutkan keningnya, "Kau bicara apa? Kau terserang deman hebat tadi malam, hingga aku terus menepuk nepuk pipimu menjagamu agar tetap sadar. Sekarang kau malah bercerita hal yang tidak kau lakukan" protes Chen merasa jengkel memiliki sepupu sinting.

"Tapi aku kesana tadi malam, aku sangat yakin itu" elak Kyungsoo tak mau kalah.

Jongin yang sibuk memasukkan beberapa buku tebal ke dalam tas hitam pun akhirnya mendesah pelan dan memilih berjalan mendekati sofa berharap mampu menghentikan pertikaian persaudaraan ini. "Mungkin kau berhalusinasi. Sebuah demam bisa saja memberikan efek halusinasi" jelas Jongin memberikan hipotesis yang mungkin dapat di terima.

"Ya ampun, Jongin kau tahu sendiri kan aku membawa bunga dan sekantung apel merah lalu berjalan ke luar rumah" sanggah Kyungsoo.

Jongin malah menggelengkan kepalanya sebagai jawaban. "Jika kau sudah sehat, ikutlah bersamaku ke perpustakaan kota. Kau butuh udara segar dan sebuah buku" ucapnya final.

Disinilah Kyungsoo dan Jongin sekarang. Duduk di antara rak-rak penuh dengan buku mulai dari yang berbau harum khas buku baru hingga buku lama yang sudah kusam termakan usia. Perpustakaan kota berjarak sekitar 3 kilometer, butuh sekitar 20 menitan untuk mencapainya dengan sepeda kesayangan Jongin. Kau tak akan menyangka dirinya adalah siswa menengah atas tahun kedua. Dengan wajahnya yang seksi dan sikap bijaknya seperti sudah hidup ribuan tahun.

"Jadi kenapa aku tidur di sofa? Katanya aku demam? Cih, tidak berperasaan sekali membiarkan wanita demam tidur di sofa" umpat Kyungsoo.

Jongin hanya bergumam "Hmm.." tanpa menengok sedikit pun. Ia membolak-balik buku kusamnya tanpa merasa terganggu.

"Apa yang kau maksud dengan _'hmmm..'_ ? Berbicaralah yang jelas, aku lebih tua darimu, Jonginn!" desak Kyungsoo kesal.

Jongin menghebuskan nafasnya pelan,"Kau tahu...kadang aku merasa lebih tua darimu. Maaf soal kemarin dan tadi pagi, kamarmu-"

"Ada apa dengan kamarku?" tanya Kyungsoo penuh kecurigaan.

"Kamarmu kotor" ucap Jongin cepat sebelum sepupunya ini bertanya macam-macam. Ingatan Jongin kembali ke malam itu.

 **Malam sebelumnya**

Jongin mendapat perasaan tak enak bahkan sebelum kakak sepupunya itu pergi berkunjung ke si penghuni baru. Ia pernah berpapasan, walau hanya hitungan detik saja tapi rasanya sudah familiar dengan wajah itu. "Kau tidak perlu kesana jika tidak ingin" Jongin mencoba memperingatkan, dirinya yakin hal buruk akan terjadi. Namun, Kyungsoo sang kakak sepupu tetap bersikukuh datang demi sopan satun.

Ini sudah 15 menit sejak kepergiaannya. Jongin memutuskan menyusul. Seperti dugaannya, Kyungsoo tak sadarkan diri di depan pintu. Celah pintu masih terbuka. Tak ada aktifitas di dalam. Gelap tanpa penerangan.

"Meongg..." suara kucing hitam yang tiba-tiba sudah berdiri di dekat kakinya.

"Astaga..apa maumu kucing kecil? Kau mau membantuku membopong kakakku ini?" tanya Jongin, kucing itu hanya mengeong lagi entah apa katanya. Jongin tertawa kecil, bagaimana dirinya yang jenius ini mengajak bicara seokor kucing hitam. Bodohnya aku, pikir Jongin dalam hati.

Setibanya di kontrakan Kyungsoo, Chen menghujaninya dengan banyak pertanyaan dan mengikutinya menuju kamar Kyungsoo yang di lantai atas. "Apa yang terjadi? Kenapa dengannya? Apa yang kau lakukan? Apa sesuatu terjadi padanya? Apa dia dibunuh?."

Jongin tak menjawab pertanyaan sang kakak satu pun.

"Yakkk! Kucing siapa ini?" jerit Chen melengking menemukan kucing hitam membuntutinya.

"Biarkan saja. Tolong ambilkan apa pun yang membuatnya bangun" pinta Jongin dengan pikiran berkecambuk. Chen akhirnya menurut walau tak tau apa yang harus ia ambil.

Sepeninggal kakaknya, Jongin menatap pintu kamar Kyungsoo yang tertutup. "Andai aku punya tambahan tangan" gumannya lemah.

"Meongg!" kucing itu menyahut.

"Oh baiklah...ini lebih baik daripada punya empat kaki dengan empat ketiak." Dengan keadaan masih membopong Kyungsoo, tanganya mencoba menggerakan handle pintu.

Krieeettt! Jongin mendorong pintu perlahan. "Oh God" ujarnya lalu cepat-cepat menutup pintu.

"Kenapa masih berdiri disini?" suara Chen muncul di belakangnya sambil membawa botol isi air es.

"Kamarnya sangat kotor, lebih baik kita tidurkan di sofa," usul Jongin

Chen hanya mengindikan bahu tak berniat protes.

"Hyung, tolong bawa Kyungsoo ke sofa! Aku akan ambil selimut dan bantal untuknya" pinta Jongin sambil memberikan tubuh Kyungsoo yang ia bopong pada Chen. "Dan tolong..jika dia bangun bilang saja dia tidak kemana pun malam ini. Demam membuatnya berhalusinasi," lanjutnya.

"Tapi dia tidak demam" sanggah Chen. Jongin memandanginya dengan memohon. "Baiklah..."

Jongin memasuki kamar Kyungsoo lagi. Keadaannya sama seperti terakhir ia melihat. Meja besar berbentuk pesergi dengan peta wilayah di atasnya. Lampu gantung bercahaya putih menyala redup. Senapan laras panjang berjejer di rapi di sisi kanan dan kiri ruangan. Peti-peti kayu bertumpuk di sudut-sudut ruangan. Cangkir besi dengan asap mengepul. Ia mulai mendekati meja tersebut. Gerakanya terhenti ketika mendengar langkah kaki mendekat. Jongin buru-buru bersembunyi di balik peti-peti kayu.

Seorang berperawakan tegap dengan sepatu boot berjalan menggema ke seluruh ruangan. Baju dan topi militer yang ia gunakan menguatkan tebakannya bahwa ini salah satu ruangan di barak kemiliteran. Seseorang lagi datang, kali ini dengan tegesa-gesa lalu bersimpuh. "Sir, pertimbangkan keputusan Anda! Saya yang bersalah atas kasus ini," ujarnya memohon.

BUGHH! Pukulan keras menjawab semua permohonannya. "Appa! Kumohon!" ucapnya sambil mengelap sudut bibirnya yang berdarah.

"Meoongg..." Jongin menengok ke arah kucing hitam di sampingnya. Seketika ruangan kembali keseperti semula dengan ranjang berbalut sprei putih, almari sedang di sudut ruangan dan meja rias disampingnya.

"Bagaimana bisa?" ucap Jongin setengah berbisik kepada sang kucing.

.

.

.

Sejak kejadian itu mereka bertiga tak ada yang menyinggungnya lagi, namun di dalam diri Kyungsoo yakin dirinya benar-benar pergi malam itu. Si penghuni baru tiba-tiba menghilang. Chen maupun Jongin pun selama seminggu ini tidak kelihatan batang hidungnya. Chen sibuk dengan restaurant barunya, mungkin. Tapi Jongin, Kyungsoo rasa bocah hitam itu tak punya kesibukan yang lain selain bersekolah. Entahlah..mungkin selain besekolah, dia bertapa di gunung lalu menjadi biksu.

Hari ini Mr. Jung membicarakan masa kelam bangsa ini. Para penduduk bertahan hidup di tengah kemiskian, anak-anak menjadi yatim piatu, istri-istri menjadi janda, para pemegang kekuasaan sebelumnya mau tak mau bertekuk lutut mengabdikan dirinya ke musuh atau para gadis pengecut memilih menjadi simpanan penjajah.

Hingga Mr. Jung menceritakan bagaimana mengesankannya koordinasi para tentara dari dulu hingga sekarang. Ayah Mr. Jung adalah seorang tentara yang berdedikasi pada bangsanya. Berbadan tinggi tegap dengan banyak lecana yang menempel di bajunya. Mr. jung juga tinggi tapi di usianya yang matang ini ia tak juga punya istri. Kyungsoo jadi agak kasian.

"Mereka bertahan hidup di hutan, memakan apa pun yang bisa mereka makan. Ular, tikus..." ucap Mr. Jung sambil berjalan melewati bangku-bangku kami.

"Tikus" cicit seorang gadis di bangku belakang. Wajahnya menggeram jijik.

"Apa pun demi negaranya," lanjut Mr. Jung dengan suara lantang.

"Bagaimana jika Anda lahir menjadi tentara negara yang penjajah? Apa Anda akan ikut menjajah atas nama nasionalisme bangsa Anda?" Seorang pemuda tanpa permisi memasuki kelas kami, tak hanya itu dia bahkan menantang Mr. Jung dengan pertanyaannya.

Kyungsoo tak tau harus berdecak kagum atau berdoa demi keselamatan pemuda itu, mengingat ia terlambat untuk kelas ini. Mr. Jung memandangnya dengan pandangan tak terbaca.

"Maafkan saya, Mr. Jung. Saya akan duduk dan mengunci mulut saya" ujarnya lalu memilih duduk bangku kosong di depanku.

Kali ini aku yakin, Mr. Jung tak akan memberikannya point A untuk mata kuliah ini. Kecuali pemuda berbahu lebar dan jakung ini mau jadi simpanan nenek Mr. Jung, itupun kalau neneknya masih hidup. Oh ayolah, sepertinya pagi ini otak Kyungsoo mulai tak waras lagi.

"Baiklah, nak. Terkadang kita tak bisa memilih siapa pemimpin kita, siapa negara kita, bahkan ketika kita sudah bersumpah. Seorang tentara berjanji untuk negaranya. Karena di negara tersebut keluarga dan sanak saudaranya tinggal. Melindungi negara berarti melindungi keluarga mereka pula," Mr. Jung menaikan sebelah alisnya menunggu respon apapun dari si penannya.

Namun tak ada tanggapan maupun sanggahan yang ia dapat, Mr. Jung tersenyum angkuh . Bagaimana pun aku tak setuju dengan alasan Mr. Jung akhirnya Kyungsoo buka mulut. "Maaf, Mr. Jung. Sepertinya Anda melupakan sesuatu, tidak semua keluarga tinggal dalam satu negara. Dan kalau pun saya menjadi tentara yang menjajah bangsa lain, saya akan – "

"... memilih menghianati bangsa saya."

Semua orang dalam ruangan tercekat akan ucapan Kyungsoo, tapi tanpa Kyungsoo sadari pemuda di depannya menyungingkan senyum penuh arti.

"Kau perlu berlajar nasionalisme lagi, Nona Do" ucap Mr. Jung penuh penekatan. Kelas pun berakhir tepat setelah Mr. Jung melayangkan peringatannya. Kurasa aku tak akan lulus di mata kuliah ini, batin Kyungsoo.

Kyungsoo mulai mengemasi barang-barangnya, semoga hujan tak mendahuluinya mengingat hari ini langit bewarna hitam sepanjang hari. Buru-buru ia melangkah meninggalkan kelas, menuruni tangga untuk mencapai aula utama gedung ini. Dari pintu aula, orang-orang berlarian menghindari hujan seolah air hujan adalah sebuah granat yang siap meledakan mereka.

"Aku punya payung" ujar seseorang di sampingnya. Kyungsoo menatapnya bingung, dia tak menawarinya, dia hanya memberitahu bahwa dia punya payung.

"Ya, aku bisa liat itu" balas Kyungsoo sesopan mungkin.

"Ayo!" ia menarik tangan Kyungsoo untuk bergabung di bawah hitamnya.

Suasana menjadi cangung. Tak ada satu pun yang memulai pembicaraan. Tak mengenal satu sama lain namun sekarang berjalan di bawah payung yang sama di tengah hujan. Hebat bukan. "Mmm...namaku Do Kyungsoo" ucap Kyungsoo membuka suara pertama kalinya.

"Aku tau" balasnya singkat. Kyungsoo hanya bisa mendengus kesal, bukankah dia seharusnya berbalik memperkenalkan diri.

Suasana kembali sunyi, hanya suara air hujan membentur payung, Kyungsoo rasa semakin deras dan bercampur angin. Sesampainnya di halte dekat, mereka berdua hanya bisa menghela nafas pelan melihat halte yang sudah basah kuyup akibat air hujan yang terbawa angin.

"Sepertinya kita harus tetap berdiri sampai bus lewat," ucapnya sambil merapatkan tubuh Kyungsoo ke arahnya. Sampai-sampai Kyungsoo mampu mencium aroma tubuh pemuda itu. Reflek Kyungsoo sedikit menjauh. Namun pemuda itu menariknya kembali. "Jangan jauh-jauh aku takut kau kebasahan."

"Do Kyungsoo...nama yang cukup cantik," gumannya dengan pandangan kosong. Kyungsoo menatapnya bingung. "dan tidak asing" lanjutnya tanpa menoleh.

" _Thanks_ " balas Kyungsoo dengan sepenuh hati. Pemuda itu menoleh sekilas.

"Kita akan sering bertemu. Terima kasih untuk apel dan bunga – " ucapnya mencoba mengingat nama sebuah bunga.

Ya Tuhan berarti dia si penghuni baru, berarti malam itu. Tiba-tiba rasa kesal menyelubungi Kyungsoo mengingat kedua sepupu kurangajar yang berani membohonginya. Ia bersumpah akan akan menjewer telinga mereka berdua hingga merah.

" _Baby breath_ ," sambung Kyungsoo.

"Ah, jadi itu namanya."

"Meskipun bunganya kecil-kecil namun bisa mekar sangat lama, makanya orang menyebutnya sebagai lambang kesucian, ketulusan, dan kebahagiaan. Florist biasanya mengabungkan dengan mawar sebagai simbol teramat kuatnya cinta sejati" jelas Kyungsoo sambil mengosok-gosokan tanganya agar tetap hangat.

 _Grep!_ Sebuah tangan lebar menghentikan aktifitas Kyungsoo mengosok-gosok tangan. Jari-jari panjangnya menelusup celah-celah jari kanan Kyungsoo hingga jari-jari mereka saling bertautan. Pemuda itu mendekat dan dengan sekali gerakan ia membawa tangan kanan Kyungsoo ke saku jaketnya.

"Kau kedingianan?" tanyanya lirih.

Kyungsoo mendongakkan wajahnya mengingat jarak sedekat ini membuat perbedaan tinggi badan mereka terasa.

"Hah?" tanya Kyungsoo ragu-ragu. Apa dirinya jadi tuli? Bukannya ia tidak dengar tapi aroman pemuda ini yang kuat begitu mendominasi membuat pikirannya kacau.

"Kau tahu, ibuku bilang aku begitu lincah dan cerdas ketika bayi. Oleh karena itu dia memberiku nama – "

Kyungsoo dapat melihat wajah pemuda iu semakin mendekat. Oh tidak ini buruk.

"Chanyeol," bisiknya tepat di telinga Kyungsoo. "..Park Chanyeol"

Cup! Satu kecupan di sudut bibir Kyungsoo. Tanpa sadar Kyungsoo mengeratkan tautan tangannya di saku jaket pemuda bernama Chanyeol itu. Chanyeol sedikit menundukan wajahnya agar dapat melihat Kyungsoo yang sedari tadi diam.

Kyungsoo merutuki kebodohannnya yang hanya bisa menatapnya tanpa berkedip sekali pun. Terlalu terkejut dengan semua ini. Keterkejutannya bertambah dua kali lipat kala ia melihat air mengalir dari pelupuk mata Chanyeol, membuat jalur di pipi. Kemudian memejamkan matanya yang sudah terlanjut basah.

Entah kenapa melihatnya begini membuat Kyungsoo sakit, ia tak tau apa yang membuatnya sedih. Mereka berdua baru kenal beberapa detik yang lalu. Tapi entah dorongan dari mana, Kyungsoo beranikan berbalik memberikan kecupan di kelopak mata kanan pemuda itu.

Jujur ini perkenalan yang dramatis seumur hidup Kyungsoo. "Kenapa kau menangis?"

Chanyeol menjawab ragu-ragu, "Aku tidak tau, aku hanya merasakan kerinduan yang meluap-luap saat ini. Rasanya seperti sudah menunggu bertahun-tahun untuk bertemu denganmu. Mungkin ini sedikit berlebihan,tapi itu yang aku rasakan"

Entah siapa yang memulai, bibir mereka berdua saling bersentuhan lagi. Melumat satu sama lain. Tak peduli hujan deras, toh Chanyeol masih setia memegangi payung untuk bernaung dari hujan.

Tanpa mereka berdua ketahui, Jongin duduk di atas sepedanya di bawah guyuran hujan menyaksikan kedua sejoli bersatu lagi di kehidupan ini. "Ternyata begini yang kurasakan dulu,"

.

.

.

"Kyung...Kyungsoo...Soo-yaa." Kyungsoo merasa tubuhnya di guncang-guncang kasar. Terpaksa ia bangun dari rasa kantuknya. Kyungsoo membuka matanya yang berat lalu menguceknya pelan. "Oh ayolah ini hari minggu, sepupuku sayang...," keluh Kyungsoo sambil menatap garang pembuat onar pagi ini,

"Soo-ya!" panggil Jongin tegas. Oke, jika Jongin sudah murka siapa pun bagaikan rakyat jelata yang meminta pengampunan pada rajanya. Bahkan Chen sang kakak tak berkutik. Percayalah.

"Aku menuntut penjelasanmu hari ini, Kyung!" ujar Jongin lalu melenggang pergi dari kamar Kyungsoo dengan langkah berat. Kyungsoo tak pernah melihat Jongin semarah ini.

Kyungsoo duduk manis di boncengan sepeda Jongin. Tanpa percakapan. Jongin mengayuh sepedanya dengan cepat. Seperti terburu-buru dikejar waktu. Jika Jongin tidak dalam keadaan marah, sebenarnya ini hari minggu yang cerah. Mereka berdua melewati pepohonan rindang dan ladang-ladang penduduk yang sedang berbuah. Para hewan-hewan ternak sedang menyebrang di jalan raya. Tak lupa angin pagi yang segar dan sinar matahari yang begitu hangat jika menyentuh kulit.

"Maaf" ucap Kyungsoo pelan. Kyungsoo tak tau dimana salahnya. Tapi mengingat Jongin bukanlah orang yang mudah marah. Bahkan ketika ia menewaskan kelinci putih kesayangan Jongin akibat kelalaiannya. Kelinci berbulu putih bersih itu terkapar di jalanan dengan noda merah mencemari bulunya yang cantik. Itu pun Jongin tak marah, dia bilang ' _memang ini sudah waktunya'_. Namun, ia tahu Jongin amat sedih hari itu. Seharian Jongin hanya duduk di depan gundukan pasir berhias bunga. Tak mau bicara pada siapa pun.

Jongin memarkir sepedanya di depan kedai Paman Sam. Paman Sam menyambut kami dengan senyum terkembang, lalu mengiring kami ke meja dekat jendela. "Kalian mau teh, kopi, atau yang lain?" tawar Paman Sam.

"Teh oolong saja" balas Kyungsoo.

Paman Sam mengalihkan pandangannya ke Jongin, "Kulihat kau kurang tidur lagi, nak. Apa kau mau teh bunga chamomile seperti biasanya?" Jongin menjawabnya dengan anggukan.

"Kau juga sering kemari?" tanya Kyungsoo pada Jongin.

"Ya" balas Jongin. "Lebih tepatnya belakangan ini, aku membutuhkan teh buatan Paman untuk membantuku tertidur," jelasnya.

"Sejak kapan?" tanya Kyungsoo penuh nada kekhawatiran. Jongin menatapnya sayu, matanya kelihatan lelah.

"Sejak kau bangun dari demammu" jawab Jongin pelan.

"Jongin, berhenti membohongiku. Aku tak demam aku tau benar itu. Ini seperti bukan dirimu Jonginn!" peringat Kyungsoo.

Jongin menunduk. "Maaf, aku terpaksa. Kau pingsan hari itu dan – " ia menghentikan penjelasannya, kepalanya semakin menunduk.

"... dan kamarmu berubah menjadi ruangan seperti barak di militer-militer. Dengan dua orang bercakap-cakap tanpa tahu kehadiranku. Ini gila kan" lanjutnya diiringi senyum getir. "Aku sampai pergi ke psikater – " nafanya mulai naik turun tak beraturan.

Dengan gerakan reflek Kyungsoo menyentuh dan menggenggam tangan Jongin yang ada di meja. Memberinya sedikit kekuatan. "Kau tidak gila Jongin, kenapa kau kesana? Kau mungkin hanya kelelahan lalu melihat yang tidak-tidak. Itu hanya ilusi saja. Semua orang pernah mengalaminya "

Jongin menarik tangannya dari genggaman Kyungsoo sambil menggeleng tertunduk. "Aku harap begitu. Tapi sayangnya bukan..."

Kyungsoo menunggunya berbicara lagi, namun Jongin malah mengambil buku catatan kecil dari sakunya. "Ada yang ingin aku tunjukan padamu. Tapi sebelum itu aku akan bertanya padamu. Apa kau sudah bertemu lagi dengan si penghuni baru?"

"Ya" balasku singkat.

Jongin menghela nafasnya pelan, "Sedekat apa kalian?"

"D-dekat a..apa?" ulang Kyungsoo tergagap.

"Katakan saja kalian sudah sedekat apa." Tanya Jongin lagi dengan suara dalam, dia menakan suaranya agar tidak meninggi.

Kyungsoo mulai berpikir jawaban apa yang tepat untuk sepupunya ini. Haruskah dirinya mengatakan pertemuan dramatisnya hingga kencan pertama dirinya dengan Chanyeol.

"Sial. Aku kecolongan," umpat Jongin seakan bisa menebak semuannya.

"Dengar Jongin, dia orang baik. Aku berkenalan dengannya lalu dekat dan menjalin hubungan. Bukankah itu normal? Kau tak berhak marah begitu" ucap Kyungsoo membela dirinya.

Jongin membalasnya dengan menatap tajam. Kyungsoo bersumpah bocah ini memiliki aura yang tidak dimiliki anak-anak seusianya. Hanya dengan tatapannya saja, membuat kaki Kyungsoo entah sejak kapan mulai lemas. Tatapan penuh akan kekuasaan dan ketegasan.

"Normal? Katakan itu pada orang yang bercumbu mesra setelah sedetik berkenalan" balas Jongin sinis.

"B-bagai-mana kau bisa tau?" tanya Kyungsoo gelagapan seperti ketauan mencuri pakaian dalam istri raja. Kyungsoo yakin jika ia melakukan itu, besoknya aku sudah menjadi santapan harimau peliharaan raja. Mengerikan.

"Aku menunggumu di dekat halte hari itu. Aku sudah mencoba menelponmu beberapa kali" jelas Jongin jengkel.

"Kupikir kau menelepon untuk urusan lain. Kau juga tak bilang ingin menjemputku sebelumnya, jadi ku pikir – "

"Ya, aku memang tak berniat menjemputmu sebelumnya. Tapi tiba-tiba hari itu perasaanku tidak enak, aku takut terjadi apa-apa denganmu"

"Kau...kau sudah melihat semuannya, tapi kenapa kau masih bertanya apakah aku sudah bertemu lagi dan menanyakan kedekatanku dengannya. Kau mengujiku?" tanya Kyungsoo tak habis pikir sebenarnya apa mau Jongin.

"Maaf. Kupikir perkenalan kalian yang dramatis membuatmu berpikir ribuan kali menerimanya. Bahkan aku menduga ada adegan _'mari aku tampar'_ , tapi dugaanku ternyata salah."

"Dia melakukannya karena dorongan hatinya, Jonginnn...kau harus tau itu" ucap Kyungsoo memberinya pengertian. "Kenapa kau sepertinya membencinya? Kenapa kau seperti orang yang cemburu? Kemarahanmu tak berdasar Jonginn!"

"Dia hanya mengkhawatirkanmu dan sisanya kurasa memang rasa cemburu," suara Paman Sam yang membawa teh pesanan. "Lebih baik cepat carikan dia jodoh, sepupumu ini sepertinya berniat akan menikahi kucingku, Molly... "

"Kucingmu.. Maksudku Molly saja yang terus mengikutiku, Paman!" kata Jongin membela diri.

"Molly hanya ingin menghiburmu, nak... Makanya ia terus mengikutimu."

"Tolong Paman, katakan pada Molly untuk berhenti mengikutiku dan tidur disisiku setiap malam. Dia kucing kecil yang mengerikan dan menggemaskan disaat bersamaan."

"Baik untuk alasan ini, sepertinya Molly yang keterlaluan. Aku akan memarahinya nanti. Lanjutkan obrolan kalian, aku ada di dapur jika butuh sesuatu." Paman Sam pamit kembali ke pekerjaannya.

Jongin beralih memandang Kyungsoo lagi. "Sampai dimana kita tadi? Ahh kemarahanku tak berdasar. Kau tau, Kyung? Kau dan si peng - "

"Chanyeol... Namanya Park Chanyeol, " potong Kyungsoo.

"Bahkan marganya pun sama. Tolong dengarkan aku sekali ini saja, mungkin ini sedikit gila.. Aku juga gila mampu mengingat ini semua. Walaupun beberapa bagian aku tak ingat. Intinya aku, kau, dan si penghuni baru sudah terikat secara takdir. Kita selalu terhubung di kehidupan sebelumnya dan kau selalu meregang nyawa karenanya... Yang sekarang kau panggil dengan nama Park Chanyeol.. Karena dia, kau selalu mati, Kyung!"

Jongin mengambil nafas pelan sebelum melanjutkan. "Aku sudah melihatmu berkali-kali mati di hadapanku, Kyung! Itu hal mengerikan yang pernah ku ingat. Untuk itulah aku begitu khawatir padamu!"

"Ini tidak lucu, Jongin" bentak Kyungsoo. "Jika kau hanya ingin menceritakan cerita konyol tentangku, lebih baik aku pergi." Kyungsoo berdiri dari tempat duduknya berniat pergi.

"Kembali ketempatmu, SELIRRR SOO-BIN !" seru Jongin membuat Kyungsoo berdiri mematung di tempatnya. Ia ingin pergi tapi ketika Jongin memanggil nama itu, dirinya merasa terpanggil dan patuh secara tak sadar.

Kyungsoo duduk di kursinya lagi dengan ekspresi bingung. Mata bulatnya semakin membulat, "S-selir?"

Jongin menimpali dengan suara lemah,"Ya, kau pernah jadi selir, tentara, dan sebagai pegawai biasa sebelum ini. Terserah kau percaya atau tidak. Aku hanya memperingatkanmu. Aku hanya mencoba peruntunganku menyelamatkanmu di kehidupan kali ini."

"Aku paham kau sedikit berbeda dari kami. Tapi bukan berarti bisa mempermainkan dengan bualanmu, Jongin. Bagaimana bisa kau mengingat semua di kehidupan lalu?"

"Aku juga tidak tau, Kyung! Aku pintar bukan karena aku belajar setiap hari, aku hanya mengulang apa yang telah ku pelajari dulu. Aku hafal semua cerita era kepemimpinan Raja Yi Jong, karena aku ada disana, Kyung!" ucap Jongin setengah frustasi.

Kyungsoo memegangi kepalanya yang mulai pening. Dirinya tak tau yang dikatakan Jongin apakah kebohongan atau memang benar-benar jujur. "Kalau pun yang kau ceritakan benar. Aku tidak peduli Chanyeol akan membawaku ke dalam cerita tragis, mati sekalipun. Aku yang mengatur hidupku, takdir hanya boleh mengikutiku tanpa mengusik hidupku. Jadi terimakasih dan tolong berhenti mengkhawatirkanku! "

"Baik.. Baik...Aku akan berhenti, jika itu mau mu. Aku hanya mau membuktikan cerita yang kuceritakan merupakan hal yang benar-benar terjadi di masa lampau."Jongin mengambil buku catatannya yang ia keluarkan dari sakunya tadi. Menuliskan sesuatu, lalu menyobeknya. Menaruhnya di meja lalu pergi dengan perasaan kecewa.

Kyungsoo mengambil sobekan kertas itu. Membacanya dengan dahi berkerut. Perpustakaan kota rak 8 nomor 1288. Selain sobekan kertas, ternyata di bawahnya ada sebuah foto lawas prajurit tentara yang berfoto tanpa membawa senjata dengan senyum mengembang di bibir mereka. Di baliknya ada tulisan, " _Gwaenchanha nunmul heulliji malgo... "_

"Darimana kau dapat foto itu?" Paman Sam tiba-tiba datang lagi mendekati Kyungsoo.

"Jongin," jawab Kyungsoo singkat.

Paman Sam mendesah pelan. "Aahh anak itu. Ngomong-ngomong yang pendek, alisnya tebal dan cukup tampan itu mirip denganmu. Bedanya dia laki-laki."

"Dia tidak bohong." guman Kyungsoo tanpa sadar.

.

.

TBC

.

.

Note:

Banyak yang minta MASK untuk tambah chapter agar endingnya lebih bagus dan ngga bikin bingung. Saya paham chapter terakhir yang saya buat agak ngegantung, saya hanya bisa bilang saya usahakan. Untuk cucu nenek do, agak susah membangun Kyungsoo kecil yang lucunya na'udzubillah ke versi remaja atau dewasa. Saya takut ntar ngga lucu lagi si baby Soo.

Saya mau move on dari MASK, tp karakter mereka selalu hinggap di otak saya. Saya mau membangun karakter baru mereka di cerita ini. Walaupun agak kurang berhasil. Huft.

Oke, intinya terima kasih mau membaca ocehan dan tulisan saya yang tidak jelas ini. Semoga yang sedang patah hati kek saya, cepet di beri kebahagiaan yang lain.


	3. Chapter 3

**REINCARNATION**

.

.

.

Chapther 3 : Hati yang bingung

.

.

.

"Kenapa kau menanyakan foto ini kepadaku, Nona Do?" suara Mr. Jung pelan. Hari sudah malam Kyungsoo nekat datang ke kediaman Mr. Jung karena tak ada catatan sejarah tentang foto yang di berikan Jongin. Kyungsoo mencoba peruntungannya bertanya pada Mr. Jung mengingat dosennya itu punya pengetahuan sejarah yang lebih.

"S-saya tidak tau, saya hanya terpikir Anda saja. Karena Anda keturunan tentara, jadi kupikir – "

Mr. Jung langsung memotongnya. "Hanya ayahku saja yang tentara meskipun aku juga tahu bagaimana cerita di balik foto itu. Kakek buyutku yang menggambil foto ini, tapi bukan sebagai tentara. Dia dokter yang mengobati para tentara dan tahanan perang."

"Tolong ceritakan!" ucap Kyungsoo memohon.

"Ini cerita yang menyedihkan, nak!" peringat Mr. Jung malah melangkah pergi ke dapur membuat teh hangat untuk tamunya. Tangannya sibuk meracik teh sambil melirik Kyungsoo sekilas.

"Saya sudah biasa dengan cerita sedih." Kyungsoo sudah ke perpustakaan kota membaca sebuh cerita malang seorang selir yang berakhir dihukum mati saat sedang mengandung, atas tuduhan pengkhianatan.

Mr. Jung memasukan bongkahan gula sembari berucap mengawali dongengnya, "Salah satu dari foto tersebut ditembak mati oleh kolonelnya sendiri karena kasus mencuri persediaan gudang. Dia disana berdiri barisan belakang paling pojok dan yang berdiri di sebelahnya adalah kolonelnya."

"Dia manis dan cukup tampan. Kurasa dia tidak mungkin mencuri, dia keliatan baik dan patuh" ujar Kyungsoo sambil memandangi foto itu.

Arau menggeleng pelan. "Semua orang akan melakukan apa pun saat terdesak. Setelah menembak prajuritnya itu, Sang Kolonel menembak kelapanya sendiri. Salah seorang tentara mengatakan sehari sebelumnya, dirinya melihat kolonel tersebut di pukuli oleh komandan pimpinan mereka."

"Dia pasti merasa bersalah.." timpal Kyungsoo lemah.

Mr. Jung tersenyum tipis."Kau pasti berpikir kolonel itu membunuhnya karena desakan dari komandannya. Kau salah!"

"Lalu? Maksud Anda dia memang berinisiatif membunuhnya sendiri begitu?" tanya Kyungsoo. "Bukankah tadi Anda bilang sehari sebelumnya kolonel tersebut di pukuli oleh komandan mereka? Mungkin saja komandannya yang memintanya menembak"

"Dari cerita kakek buyutku, dia tewas tertembak sebelum pembacaan penjatuhan hukuman."

Mr. Jung kembali mendekati Kyungsoo sambil membawa nampan berisi dua cangkir teh dengan asap mengepul. "Minumlah!"

"Sebelum di adili, dia mendekam di penjara selama tiga hari dan diperlakukan seperti tahanan perang lainnya. Saat hari itu tiba, ia berlutut di tengah ruang pengadilan. Punggungnya yang tak terbalut kain apapun menjadi pemandangan mengerikan bagi tentara lain. Tak ada dari bagian kulitnya yang bersih lagi, semua bercorak merah memanjang berbau darah segar dan biru-biru di bagian lainnya. Wajahnya tak jauh beda. Ujung mulutnya robek. Wajahnya pucat dan rambutnya basah karena keringat dingin yang terlus mengucur dari dahinya. Namun matanya masih memandang tajam seakan menantang semua orang yang ada di ruangan itu"

Cangkir yang di pegang Kyungsoo bergetar pelan. Kyungsoo memilih mengembalikan cangkir berisi teh itu ke meja lagi. Mr. Jung memandangi Kyungsoo dengan intens tanpa berkedip. Lalu mengambil foto yang tergeletak di meja, menyakinkan pengelihatannya.

"K-kau? Bagaimana bisa wajahmu mirip dengannya?"

Kyungsoo diam tak menjawab. Mr. Jung melanjutkan ceritanya dengan perasaan tak enak.

"Ketika hukamannya akan di bacakan, sang kolonel menembaknya dengan tangan bergetar. Semua orang di ruangan itu memandangnya penuh tanya. Lalu tanpa di duga dia berjalan menggampiri tentara yang ia tembak. Ia duduk bersimpuh tepat di hadapanya, menyaksikan tentara yang tak lain prajuritnya sendiri sedang melawan ... Mautt."

"Kenapa dia menembaknya? Kenapa - " ucap Kyungsoo lirih.

Mr. Jung tak menggubris Kyungsoo, dia melanjutkan ceritanya kembali. "Dengan pistol yang sama dia menaruh ujung pistolnya tepat di kepalanya sendiri." lanjutnya. "Dor! Seketika ruangan menjadi mencekam dengan dua orang tak bernyawa di tengah ruangan"

Kyungsoo memejamkan matanya diiringi seulas air mata turun. Tangannya memegangi dadanya yang mendadak sesak seperti tertimpa puluhan batu beton. Suaranya juga hilang tertahan di tenggorokan. Cerita tragis macam apa ini?

"Kau tak apa, Nona Do?" Mr. Jung mendadak panik, langsung bersimpuh di dekat tempat Kyungsoo duduk sambil memegang tangan gadis bermata owl itu. "Tarik nafas pelan-pelan! Pelan...pelan...pelan..." instruksinya lembut.

Kyungsoo menuruti arahan Mr. Jung. Berangsur-angsur sesak di dadanya berkurang namun suaranya masih belum pulih. Kyungsoo hanya bisa menangis tanpa suara. Rasanya sangat menyiksa.

"Katakan sesuatu, Nona Do!" Mr. Jung bertambah panik. Bagaimana tidak, anak didiknya tiba-tiba jadi bisu.

"K-k...K..." suara Kyungsoo tersendat-sendat dan penuh susah payah.

"K-KAIIIIIII!" teriak Kyungsoo keras.

Pintu kediaman Mr. Jung terbuka lebar, diiringi sebuah bayangan hitam berbentuk kucing tiba-tiba muncul. Hanya berdiri disana, tidak mengeong maupun berniat masuk. Mr. Jung menahan nafasnya karena terkejut seraya berbisik pelan pada anak didiknya itu, "Kuharap ini bukan pertanda buruk!"

.

.

.

Jongin memandang sekelilingnya, merasa seseorang memanggil namanya. Namun yang ia temukan hanyalah hyungnya yang sibuk memotong sayuran di dapur dan Sehun yang duduk di hadapannya. Ia melahap roti lapis berisi daging panggang dengan saus keju yang menetes setiap kali ia menggigitnya.

"Kau mendengar sesuatu?" tanya Jongin pada Sehun.

"Ya, suaramu, " jawab Sehun acuh.

Hampir saja Jongin ingin menjintak kepala Sehun, namun keburu hyungnya menoleh ke arahnya. Melempar pandangan tak bersahabat seakan melarangnya melakukan kekerasan kepada pelanggannya. Jongin menghela nafasnya berat, perasaannya mendadak tidak enak. Jangan-jangan Kyungsoo...

"Hey, Jong...Mau kemana?" seru Sehun melihat tiba-tiba Jongin bergegas berjalan keluar dari restaurant Chen tanpa berpamitan.

"Kemana lagi kalau bukan menemui sepupuku tercinta," sahut Chen dari dapur.

"Dasar incest...!" maki Sehun.

Kaki Jongin semakin cepat mengayuh sepedanya. Menembus jalanan gelap menuju kontrakan Kyungsoo. Pikirannya sudah seperti benang kusut, penuh dengan prasangka buruk menimpa sepupunya itu. Jongin ingin sekali membenturkan kepalanya ke tembok terdekat ketika mendapati kontrakan Kyungsoo sedang kosong.

"Kemana perginya anak itu?" keluh Jongin berdiri di depan pintu dengan perasaan kesal. Mungkin ke perpustakaan kota, tapi ini sudah terlalu larut. Jongin semakin kesal karena tak punya opsi kemana sepupu cantiknya itu pergi.

Dan berakhir hanya duduk berjongkok di depan pintu sambil memegangi ponselnya mencoba menghubungi Kyungsoo. "Kyung..." gumannya pelan ketika mendengar langkah kaki mendekat ke arahnya. Namun ketika ia menajamkan netranya, Kyungsoo datang dengan keadaan seperti orang linglung.

Jongin tak bisa menahan dirinya untuk segera bangkit dan menghampiri Kyungsoo yang kelihatan berjalan dengan kepayahan. "Jongin!" seru Kyungsoo lemah. "Aku takut mati, Jongin."

"Masuklah! Kau butuh istirahat!" pinta Jongin menuntun Kyungsoo masuk ke dalam kontrakannya. Namun, Kyungsoo tak bergeming di tempatnya. Ia tak juga mau melangkah masuk. "Kyung!" seru Jongin dengan nada agak tinggi.

"Kenapa, Jongin! Kenapa kisahku selalu begitu?"

"Aku tidak tau."

"Kenapa selalu kita berdua yang mati, kenapa kau tidak?"

"Aku tidak tau."

"Kenapa – "

"Sudah ku bilang aku tidak tau, Kyung! Jika boleh, aku lebih memilih mati bersamamu," seru Jongin setengah berteriak.

Jongin sudah tak tahan lagi di hujani lebih banyak pertanyaan. Ia memutuskan menggendong Kyungsoo dengan sedikit paksaan. Kaki panjangnya melangkah melewati ruang tamu, menaiki satu per satu tangga menuju kamar Kyungsoo. Membuka kenop pintu dengan hati-hati. Semoga tak berubah menjadi barak-barak militer lagi, batinnya.

Ketika berhasil membaringkan sepupunya itu di ranjang, Jongin menunduk menghadap langsung dengan wajah Kyungsoo sambil berbisik dengan suara beratnya, "Kau harus tidur malam ini, lupakan semuanya. Anggap saja itu hanya dongeng orang lain yang kebetulan kau dengar."

Ingin rasanya Jongin memberikan sebuah kecupan penenang untuk sepupunya itu. Lagi-lagi otaknya melarang atas nama sopan santun dan ikatan darah yang membuatnya terus tertekan. Jongin segera menjauhkan wajahnya. Menarik selimut sebatas dada Kyungsoo.

"Kenapa kau malah ingin mati bersamaku?" tanya Kyungsoo. Sontak membuat Jongin mengurungkan niatnya pergi. Ia duduk kembali di pinggir ranjang. Memandang mata bulat yang selalu memenuhi ingatannya.

"Aku hanya asal bicara," elak Jongin.

"Katakan yang sebenarnya, tolong! Aku sudah mendengar dan membaca dua cerita tragis tentang diriku. Tapi aku tak tau kau siapa dalam masa laluku."

Jongin membuka mulutnya akan berucap namun ia urungkan. Jika ia memberitahu identitas-nya di masa lalu, itu tak akan berpengaruh apa pun. Dulu dan sekarang sama saja, Kyungsoo akan tetap memilih Chanyeol dan mungkin akan berakhir tragis juga.

"Siapa aku tidaklah penting. Kau hanya perlu terus hidup dengan baik tanpa seorang yang bernama Park Chanyeol." Jongin menekankan sebuah nama yang terus menghantuinya setiap malam.

"Sungguh setelah mendengar semuanya, aku sungguh takut akan kematian tapi aku mencintai Chanyeol, Jongin!"

Jongin menunduk menahan rasa sakit yang ia tak pahami. Kenapa rasanya hatinya selalu sakit mendengar Kyungsoo menyebutkan nama pemuda itu. Kyungsoo memandanginya dengan pandangan bertanya - tanya. "D-dokter Kai?" panggil Kyungsoo ragu-ragu.

Tangan Kyungsoo menyentuh rahang Jongin yang mulai tegas seiring bertambahnya umur. Merambat ke dagu Jongin, pelan-pelan menuntun wajah Jongin untuk menatapnya. "Aku benarkan? Kau dokter Kai... Kakek buyut Mr. Jung."

"Aku tak menikah dengan siapa pun kala itu... Siapa pun itu yang bernama Mr. Jung, dia pasti cucu dari anak-anak yatim piatu yang ku asuh. " Jongin memandang lembut ke arah Kyungsoo.

"Kenapa kau tak menikah?"

"Bagaimana bisa aku menikah sedangkan orang yang kucintai seorang laki-laki dan sudah mati duluan." Suara Jongin berubah menjadi serak dan dalam.

Kyungsoo dapat dengan jelas Jongin tersenyum getir. "K-ka..kau..." ucap Kyungsoo tak bisa melanjutkan kata-katanya.

Jongin tersenyum, kali ini lebih tulus dan hangat. "Aku selalu menyukaimu dan sialnya tanpa memandang bentuk ragamu. Aku menahan diriku sendiri untuk tidak melanggar aturan yang ada. Aku terus menunggumu terlahir kembali dalam raga seorang wanita, dan saat kau terlahir menjadi seorang gadis cantik seperti sekarang -"

"Lagi lagi.. aku tak boleh menaruh perasaanku padamu, **sepupuku**! "

"Maaf, Jongin!" ucap Kyungsoo penuh penyesalan.

Jongin menggeleng lemah, mencakup wajah Kyungsoo dengan kedua tangannya. "Tidak perlu minta maaf, aku tidak meminta balasan atas perasaanku. Melihatmu terus hidup dengan baik saja sudah lebih dari cukup."

"Jongin!" seru Kyungsoo lirih menghambur memeluk sepupunya yang lebih muda itu. Perasaannya tiba-tiba kacau sekarang. "Jongin!" seru Kyungsoo lagi.

"Ya" sahut Jongin memeluk Kyungsoo erat-erat sampai tubuh mereka berdua menempel tanpa cela.

"Kau bilang kau menyukaiku, kenapa kau tak ikut mati bersamaku seperti Chanyeol?"

"Aku punya tanggung jawab lain yang ku pikul sendirian. Yang menyangkut hidup banyak orang. Jika aku menyusulmu, itu keputusan paling egois. Aku ingin, tapi aku tidak bisa."

"Apa kau sekarang juga menyukaiku, Jongin?"

"Ya, tapi sebatas rasa suka antar sepupu. Tidak boleh lebih. Kau paham maksudku kan."

"Siapa yang membuat batasan itu?" Kyungsoo mengangkat wajahnya, memandang Jongin penuh tanya.

"Aku sendiri."

"Kau yakin bisa tetap dalam batasanmu?" tangan Kyungsoo merambat naik ke leher Jongin sekarang. Pelan namun cukup membuat suara Jongin menjadi serak dan berat.

"Ya," jawab Jongin terselip sebuah keraguan yang mulai menjadi-jadi seiring jarak antara dirinya dengan Kyungsoo yang semakin tipis.

Jongin sangat gugup sekarang, entah karena pertanyaan yang Kyungsoo ajukan atau karena deru nafas Kyungsoo yang mampu ia rasaan di ujung bibirnya. Jongin meneguk ludahnya kasar lalu berucap dengan terburu-buru, "Kyung, sebaiknya kau beristirahat. Atau kau lapar? Aku akan menelpon Chen hyung untuk membawakan makanan."

Kyungsoo menggeleng lemah dengan mata berkaca-kaca. Sepertinya kesedihan bercampur kecemasan mulai menyergapnya kembali. Ia melepaskan tangannya dari leher Jongin, berbalik memeluk tubuhnya erat-erat. Dengan wajah tertunduk berujar dengan pelan, "Kurasa aku tak akan bisa tidur malam ini. Pulanglah Jongin! Ini sudah larut malam, besok kau harus berangkat pagi ke sekolah. Kau pasti juga belum mengerjakan tugasmu kan."

"Besok hari sabtu, kalau kau lupa," kata Jongin mengingatkan.

Kyungsoo membalasnya dengan suara lemah."Yups, aku benar-benar lupa."

Mendadak mereka berdua terdiam. Sibuk dengan pikirannya masing-masing. Menjadi canggung dalam sekejap. Tak ada obrolan. Jongin tak ingin pergi, namun ia tak punya obrolan yang bisa ia obrolkan dengan Kyungsoo. Di sisi lain Kyungsoo juga sama, ia ingin Jongin disini menenangkannya dari segala cerita tragis yang ia dengar hari ini. Tapi ia tak punya alasan menahan Jongin menginap disini.

"Jong/Kyung.." panggil mereka berbarengan setelah terdiam cukup lama.

"Aku dulu. Apa kau butuh te-... " Jongin mendadak berubah kaku karena sepasang bibir menekan bibir plumnya, ciuman manis. Sangat manis hingga membuat kesadarannya melayang seketika. "-man..." lanjutnya lirih sampai tak terdengar karena bibirnya sudah di bungkam sekarang.

Dahi Jongin berkerut, kerutannya semakin dalam tatkala Kyungsoo tak lagi bermain di permukaan bibirnya melainkan mencoba menghisap pelan bibir bawahnya. Sangat kaku dan ragu-ragu.

Dengan ragu-ragu pula tangan Jongin memegangi kedua lengan kurus Kyungsoo. Seiring dengan bibir mereka yang tak mau terlepas, tangannya terus melambat hingga ke tengkuk. Memiringkan dan menekan kepala Kyungsoo. Ciuman mereka berubah menjadi semakin dalam dan lebih dalam lagi.

Menyelami perasaan satu sama lain lewat bibir mereka yang saling melumat dengan gencarnya. Entah malaikat mana yang menyandarkan Jongin, tiba-tiba ia menyudahi semuanya dengan tergesa-gesa. Seolah sadar ini tidak benar. "Kyung, maaf aku... " ucapnya seperti orang bingung.

"Tidak... Tidak.. Tidakk... Aku yang harusnya minta maaf. Maaf aku hari ini bersikap aneh, aku hanya...hanya sedang kacau saja." balas Kyungsoo terengah-engah.

"Kalau begitu aku akan minta maaf untuk hal yang lain." Jongin menarik nafasnya sebentar sebelum berucap kembali dengan pelan seperti orang mengeja, "Tolong... Untuk... Malam ini... Saja... "

Kyungsoo berkedip sesaat, dahinya mengernyit dalam saat Jongin melanjutkan lagi. "Anggap aku.. Bukan sepupumu."

Jongin menatapnya dengan intens, Kyungsoo benar-benar sangat kacau sekarang. Tak mengiyakan maupun menolak. Yang Kyungsoo lihat selanjutnya adalah wajah Jongin yang kian mendekat, lalu menutup matanya ketika kembali menyatu dengan bibirnya. Memberikan lumatan-lumatan kecil di akhiri dengan hisapan lembut nan panjang. Rasanya berbeda dengan Chanyeol yang terasa lebih kasar dan menggairahkan, Jongin lebih lembut dan menenangkan. Mungkin faktor usia dan pengalaman, pikir Kyungsoo.

"Makanan sudah da...tang..." Chen yang dengan senang hati membawakan makanan tanpa diminta, sekarang hanya bisa mematung di depan kamar Kyungsoo yang terbuka lebar. Chen meneguk ludahnya kasar. Suaranya yang mulanya terdengar bahagia menjadi melemah melihat punggung adiknya yang sedikit menunduk di pinggir ranjang sepupunya. Walaupun ia hanya melihat punggung dan tangan lentik menggantung di leher adiknya, ia tidak bodoh. Chen tau betul aktifitas apa yang mereka lakukan.

Chen memutuskan pergi dari kamar itu dan menutup pintu pelan tanpa menimbulkan suara. "Aku juga ikutan gila rupanya, membiarkan adikku dan sepupuku sendiri bercumbu" gumannya pelan sambil mengacak-acak rambutnya tanda frustasi.

.

.

.

Paginya Kyungsoo terbangun ketika matahari sudah tinggi. Menyingkap selimut tebal yang menutupi badannya hingga pangkal leher. Untung hari ini hari sabtu, dirinya tidak ada kuliah hari ini. Artinya ia bisa menghabiskan hari dengan Chanyeol. Ia hanya perlu mengetuk pintu di samping kontrakannya, lalu mengajaknya ke luar. Cepat-cepat ia bergegas ke kamar mandi, membersihkan diri. Namun rupanya acara mandinya terhenti ketika menemukan ponselnya berdering tanda ada pesan masuk. Chanyeol.

 _Aku ada latihan teater hari ini. Aku ada di gedung kesenian sampai 9 malam, maaf hari ini aku tidak bisa menemanimu. Aku akan sangat senang jika kau datang menontonku latihan, itu pun jika kau tidak sibuk_.

Menonton latihan? Bukankah.. Mmm..itu sedikit membosankan. Ketika ingin mengerikan sesuatu di layar ponselnya, matanya terpaku pada tangan kanannya yang berbalut perban. Padahal ia merasa tak mempunyai luka apa pun di tangannya.

 _Akan aku usahakan. Berlatihlah dengan giat. Semangat_.

Setelah berhasil terkirim, Kyungsoo melanjutkan acara mandinya yang tertunda. Samar-samar dari kamar mandi ia mendengar suara Chen dengan Jongin berdebat. Entah apa yang mereka perbebatkan. Jongin?

Tiba-tiba ingatannya berputar ke kejadian kemarin, sesuatu hal bodoh telah yang telah ia lakukan. Bodoh..bodoh..bodoh...bukankah Jongin sepupunya sendiri. Jongin pasti hanya ingin menenangkannya. Tapi apa iya menangkan dengan cara seperti itu? Tunggu... Bukankah dirinya dulu yang memulai? Sepertinya semakin hari otaknya semakin bertambah bodoh. Kyungsoo membilas tubuhnya dengan air. Menghilangkan pikirannya yang terus cekcok mempertanyakan akal sehatnya yang hilang kemarin. Lalu sesegera mungkin berpakaian dan turun ke bawah.

Kyungsoo mendapati Chen memasak sesuatu di dapur, sedangkan Jongin berdiri di depannya dengan tas hitam di pundaknya, sepertinya ia bersiap pergi. Ketika Kyungsoo menghampiri mereka, Jongin langsung berpamitan pergi tanpa menatap Kyungsoo. Apa dia menghindari dirinya?

"Dia belajar kelompok di rumah temannya" ujar Chen menjelaskan. Kyungsoo mengalihkan pandanganku ke Chen yang sibuk memasak. Tangannya masih sibuk memotong wortel dengan cekatan. Sambil sesekali menengok isi pancinya berisi ayam yang direndam dalam bumbu rempah-rempah, mengecek apakah sudah matang.

"Tanganmu kenapa? Kau boxing dengan babi hutan? atau berkelahi dengan seseorang? Bukannya perempuan kalau berkelahi hanya saling menjambak? Kenapa sampai terluka tanganmu? Apa rambutnya berduri? Atau rambutnya ternyata ular seperti medusa?" Chen mecercanya dengan pertanyaan bertubi-tubi.

Kyungsoo menatapnya jengah. Sedangkan Chen hanya menatapnya polos seakan mengatakan _'Salahku apa? Aku hanya bertanya'_.

"Aku juga tidak tau, ketika terbangun tanganku sudah terbungkus perban," ucap Kyungsoo sambil duduk depan meja dapur.

"Apa ada hubungannya dengan gelas pecah itu?" Chen melirik pecahan kaca gelas bernoda darah yang teronggok di tempat sampah dapur. "Tadi pagi Jongin yang membawanya turun, mungkin dari kamarmu."

Kyungsoo tak punya ingatan apa pun tentang gelas pecah, atau Jongin yang memecahkannya tapi kenapa yang terluka tanganya. "Aku tidak tau, sungguh."

"Kau tidak memasak di restaurantmu?" tanya Kyungsoo mengganti topik, ini hari sabtu harusnya Chen akan sibuk dengan restaurantnya.

"Tidak, aku sudah memperkerjakan beberapa orang. Aku kan bos" ucap Chen bangga.

"Ayo makan! Aku membuatnya dengan cinta di setiap racikannya" Chen membuat tanda cinta dengan tangannya sambil bersorak girang. Kyungsoo hanya terkekek melihatnya, sembari membantunya menata makanan dimeja dan bersiap makan.

"Kau ada disini sejak kapan? Tadi malam?" tanya Kyungsoo was-was, ia menutupinya dengan mengambil ayam menggunakan sumpit.

"Mmm.. Tadi pagi, baru saja," jawab Chen seceria mungkin.

"Enak~~" puji Kyungsoo ketika selesai menelan sesuap daging kaya rempah itu.

Chen tersenyum senang sambil mengusak kepala Kyungsoo."Terima kasih adik kecil."

Kyungsoo memutar bola mataku malas. "Aku bukan adik kecil, bahkan Jongin lebih kecil dariku," protesnya

"Asal kau tau saja, aku juga memperlakukan Jongin seperti adik kecil yang manis tapi tetap saja aku akan berakhir seperti pemuda yang berbicara dengan kakek-kakek tua bangka. Dia tidak asyik. Aku ragu dia adikku," keluh Chen.

"Ya aku juga kadang berpikir begitu. Dia lebih dewasa" timpal Kyungsoo setuju.

Chen menggoyang-goyang sendoknya ke kanan kekiri. "No...no..no...dia bukan dewasa lagi, dia kakek kakek tua." Kyungsoo menanggapinya dengan mengangguk sambil melanjutkan mengunyah makanannya.

"Ngomong-ngomong soal Jongin..." Kyungsoo menatap Chen sedikit terkejut. Chen menelan makanannya terlebih dahulu sebelum melanjutkan ucapannya. Kyungsoo menunggunya dengan perasaan was-was. "Kenapa kau jadi tegang begitu?" tanya Chen penuh selidik.

"Tidak, perasaanmu saja" elak Kyungsoo meraba bibirnya sendiri. Bahkan ia masih bisa merasakan sisa-sisa ciuman Jongin yang masih tertinggal di bibirnya.

"Soal Jongin ataupun si penghuni baru.. apa pun itu yang terjadi di antara kalian. Ku harap kau bisa bersikap lebih dewasa. Maksudku bukan sikapmu seperti anak-anak... " koreksi Chen buru-buru. "Tapi yahh sebagai oppa-mu yang mendengar kau dekat dengan si penghuni baru, kusarankan jangan cepat jatuh pada laki-laki – "

"Kau laki-laki juga, Chen oppa" potong Kyungsoo mengingatkan.

Chen menganggaruk kepalanya yang tidak gatal. "Iya juga ya. Tapi bagaimana pun aku di posisi oppa-mu, melindungimu. Walaupun aku bukan Jongin dengan segala instingnya, aku merasa dia akan sedikit banyak mengubahmu nanti. Kuharap itu hal yang positif. Bukan malah memperumit hidupmu"

"Kenapa kau jadi bijak seperti ini?" seru Kyungsoo.

"Ahh..sudahlah, aku sudah bijak dari dulu. Kau tidak tau saja" Chen mencomot kudapan pie mini dengan _whipped cream_ menggoda selera. Ia menyingkirkan toppingnya.

"Untuk apa kau menghiasnya dengan topping _whipped_ _cream_ jika akhirnya kau buang?'

"Agar lebih cantik saja, aku tidak berniat memakannya" jawab Chen santai dengan mulut lebar melahap pie mininya.

"Apa itu pie yang terakhir?"

"iffyhaa..." balas Chen tidak jelas karena mulutnya penuh makanan.

"Aku belum memakannya" protes Kyungsoo kesal. Chen tersenyum lebar sambil memamerkan deretan gigi putihnya. Tak lupa menjilat-jilat isian pie yang tertinggal di jari tangannya. "Manusia memang seperti itu. Ketika dimiliki orang lain baru sadar"

"Ini malam minggu...kau tak ingin berkencan hari ini? dengan si penghuni baru mungkin?" tanya Chen sudah selesai dengan makanannya, sedangkan Kyungsoo yang tergolong manusia lambat dalam makan, masih setia menyendok daging ayam di piringnya.

"Sepertinya tidak, jangan menyebutnya penghuni baru dia punya nama,...Chanyeol namanya. Dia ada latihan teater hari ini"

Chen mendengus kesal mendengarku menegurnya hanya masalah 'cara memanggil' yang berbeda. "Aku kan tidak tahu namanya"

"Bukankah biasanya aku menghabiskan _weekend_ dengan kau atau Jongin. Kenapa tiba-tiba bertanya soal kencan?"

Chen membuang nafasnya kasar. "Aku ada urusan malam ini...kau bisa keluar dengan...Jongin mungkin" usul Chen tidak yakin ketika menyebutkan adiknya sendiri

Kyungsoo berniat menolak ide tersebut namun pandanganya terpusat ke Chen yang berpose mempertimbangkan sesuatu yang sulit."Tidak...tidak...aku tak bisa membiarkannya. Tapi demi janggut Merlin, aku juga ada acara" guman Chen sambil geleng-geleng kepala tidak jelas.

"Aku bisa melihat Chanyeol latihan nanti malam, tak usah mengkhawatirkanku sendirian" sahut Kyungsoo menyadarkan Chen dari gumannya tidak jelas. Kyungsoo usap tengkuknya pelan, "Jujur saja adikmu sepertinya sedang menghindariku, kami tidak dalam kondisi yang baik intinya"

Chen melempar tatapan prihatin. "Ya tentu saja, wajar...dia hanya sedang bingung" ucap Kyungsoo lirih.

"Kau bicara apa?"

"Ah tidak aku hanya memanjatkan mantra" jawab Chen asal. "Semoga lekas berbaikan. Aku mendoakan kebaikan untuk kalian berdua. Jika ada apa-apa kau bisa membicarakannya denganku"

" _Thanks_ , oppa~"

"Boleh ku lihat perbanmu?" Kyungsoo mengulurkan tangannya dengan segera. "Kau membasahinya dengan air? Dan tak kau ganti?"

"Aku akan mengganti perbannya setelah ini."

"Akan ku gantikan untukmu. Aku ingin lihat seberapa serius lukamu." Chen bergegas mengambil kotak P3K lalu membuka perban tangan Kyungsoo dengan perlahan. Rupanya Jongin membalutnya cukup tebal hampir setebal sarung tinju.

Tinggal lapisan terakhir, rasa penasarannya terjawab sudah. Dengan suara setengah berbisik, Chen bertanya sekali lagi, "Kau benar tak ingat bagaimana mendapatkan luka ini kemarin? Atau mungkin tadi malam?"

Kyungsoo menggeleng bingung, ia jadi ingin melihat tangannya sendiri yang terluka. Nampak sebuah luka melintang di tangannya. Tipis dan dalam, melintang dari pangkal jari sampai hampir mengenai urat nadi. "Mungkin aku tak sengaja menyenggol gelas hingga pecah lalu mengenai tanganku."

Chen membuang nafasnya lemah, "Dari sudut mana pun ini tak terlihat seperti bekas goresan kaca. Benda yang lebih tajam dan tipis seperti pisau." "... Jongin ingin mengelabuhi kita."

.

.

.

Jongin nyaris tak bisa duduk diam di bangku bus kota yang ia tumpangi. Bus yang membawanya menuju kuil di atas bukit. Itu pun masih harus di lanjutkan dengan berjalan kaki menyusuri jalan setapak yang menanjak. Sekitar setengah jam dari pemberhentian bus terakhir. Ia tak punya tempat lain yang bisa dituju.

Kejadian semalam terus berputar-putar di kepalanya, memaksanya untuk segera mecari jawaban atas semuanya. Ia tak ingin lahir kembali dengan cerita tragis yang tak ada akhirnya. Dimana para pemainnya satu persatu menemui ajal. Tanpa ada satupun jiwa yang bersatu. Ia harus mengakhiri semuanya di kehidupan ini, agar kelak ia tak hidup dalam ketakutan dan kecemasan. Lagi dan lagi.

Jongin mencoba menghilangkan rasa gelisahnya, namun netranya malah terpaku pada jarinya yang berbalut plester. Yang sengaja ia lukai tepat tadi pagi, ketika menemukan hyung-nya di dapur sibuk dengan kompor dan pisaunya. Ia tahu hyung-nya pura-pura baru datang pagi ini. Sangat jelas terlihat saat perdebatan tadi pagi. Hyung-nya terlihat marah besar ketika menekan kan status Kyungsoo yang masih menjadi sepupunya. Sampai detik ini dan selamanya.

"Bagaimana jika sebenarnya akulah penyebab semuanya? Bukan pemuda Park Chanyeol yang kau cintai, Kyung?" monolognya sendiri di dalam bus yang terus melaju.

.

.

.

TBC

.

.

NB :

Gimana tambah bingung?

Ini baru satu kehidupan masa lalu yang terungkap, masih ada dua lagi. Mmm.. Saya masih dalam masa penelitian skripsi jadi akan slow update. Tapi kalau ada waktu pasti saya update entah cerita yang ini atau yang lainnya.


	4. Chapter 4

**REINCARNATION**

.

.

.

Chapther 4: Sudah berapa abad kau tak menciumnya?

.

.

.

Jongin hanya duduk berdiam diri di tangga dekat pelataran kuil. Namun tiba-tiba seseorang menepuk pundaknya ringan. Seorang wanita dengan senyum lembut dan mata yang khas seperti kucing. "Ayo ke dalam! Hyungmu tak ikut kemari bukan?"

Jongin menggeleng lalu mengikuti langkah kaki telanjang dari wanita bernama Xiumin tersebut. Asap dari pembakaran dupa membuat aroma menyengat menyebar ke seluruh ruangan. Xiumin masuk ke bagian dalam kuil membawakan dua cangkir teh dengan asap mengepul.

"Noona tau aku akan kemari?" tanya Jongin tak berniat memegang cangkir tehnya. Xiumin mengangguk sambil ikut duduk lesehan di bagian pojok kuil.

"Aku sudah memberikanmu pilihan Jongin, aku akan membantumu menutup ingatan masa lalumu dengan metodeku. Kau harus mulai menerima takdir barumu" ucapnya memandang lekat-lekat wajah Jongin yang tertunduk memainkan jarinya yang di plester.

"Tidak, noona.. Pasti ada jalan lain."

Xiumin melirik jari Jongin yang di plester. "Ada apa dengan tanganmu? Apa portalnya terbuka lagi?" tebak Xiumin sarat akan ke khawatiran. "Aku tidak tau kenapa ceritamu begitu rumit Jonginie.. Aku dengan Hyungmu selalu bisa bertemu dan jatuh cinta lagi. Tanpa aku menceritakan kehidupan lalu kami."

"Karena memang kalian berdua mencintai sejak dulu. Apa Kyungsoo juga bisa seperti noona, maksudku mengingat semuanya?"

"Tidak semua orang mampu menanggung beban cerita kehidupan yang lalu. Aku mengingatnya karena sebuah terapi hypnosis _Past Life Regression ,_ tidak semua cerita kami ingat secara utuh berbeda denganmu yang murni ingatan bawaan sejak lahir. Kau ingat? Aku hampir depresi karena hanya bisa mengingat bagian aku adalah permaisurimu di masa lalu. Padahal saat itu aku sudah jadi kekasih hyungmu... "

"Walaupun aku mengingat semuanya tapi itu ingatanku saja. Sudut pandangku saja. Mungkin aku memandang pemuda bernama Chanyeol adalah penyebab kematian Kyungsoo, tapi bagaimana dengan sudut pandang Kyungsoo sendiri saat itu..."

"Kau orang baik, Jongin.. Aku tau itu."

"Tapi portalnya terbuka lagi noona, aku menonton adegan di kehidupan lalu ku. Kali ini aku melihat dari sudut pandang Kyungsoo. Aku menyakitinya, membuatnya tertekan karena menempatkannya menjadi selirku. Dia tidak mencintaiku, noona..." ucap Jongin dengan nafas tak beraturan.

"Ceritakan padaku kalau begitu. Aku akan membantumu mencari jalan keluarnya, Jongin."

.

.

 **REINCARNATION**

.

.

 _ **Malam sebelumnya**_

 _Malam begitu sunyi sampai yang terdengar hanya suara kecapan sepasang bibir yang sedang saling melumat. Jongin melupakan perannya sebagai seorang sepupu, membiarkan perasaanya meliar tanpa pengikat. Memejamkan matanya, menikmati setiap inci bibir lembut sang gadis, menyingkirkan segala batasan yang ia buat._

 _Tangannya merengkuh tengkuk Kyungsoo, menekannya lembut agar dapat dirinya semakin dalam menyelami bibir ranumnya. Semakin menjalar menjelajah hingga ke leher dan tulang selangka kurusnya. Matanya mulai terbuka, di hadapannya memang gadis yang sama namun dengan rambut di kepang memanjang melewati dada bagian kanannya._

 _Jongin menjauhkan wajahnya, dilihatnya Kyungsoo sudah memakai pakaian yang berbeda, sebuah dalaman hanbok yang serba putih. Duduk dengan berlinang air mata. Jongin mulai melihat ke sekeliling kamar._

 _"Oh tidak, ini terjadi lagi.. " keluh Jongin melihat sekelilingnya sudah berubah menjadi kamar Raja di istana. Dengan kasur lantai bersulam emas, lantai kayu, lampu lentera berjejer di setiap sudut ruangan dan banyak ornamen ukiran-ukiran Joseon tempo dulu. Ini kamarnya dulu._

 _Yang tak kalah mengejutkan, Jongin melihat dirinya sendiri terbaring di pangkuan sang selir dengan pakaian khas seorang Raja. Ia juga melihat Molly, kucing hitam yang belakangan ini mengikutinya. "Meonggg.. " ucapnya untuk menarik perhatiannya._

 _"Kenapa - " Belum sempat Jongin melanjutkan pertanyaannya, ia sudah shock duluan karena Kyungsoo sudah memegang sebuah pisau belati di tangannya kirinya. Sedangkan tangan kanannya memeluk ujung belati yang tajam. Dengan sekali gerakan sukses membuat cairan merah pekat menetes turun ke pergelangan tangan hingga siku._

 _Bersamaan dengan itu, bibir hatinya mengucapkan sebuah janji tanpa sang Raja ketahui. "Dengan darahku yang menetes ini, sebagai seorang calon ibu dan selir Yang Mulia. Aku berjanji aku tak akan hidup bahagia sampai bayi malang ini terlahir kembali dan bersatu dengan appa-nya."_

 _Mulut Jongin terbungkam sesaat. Ia tak pernah mendengar Kyungsoo berkata hal mengerikan semacam itu. Belum sempat dirinya berfikir lebih lanjut, Kyungsoo menatapnya tajam. Bukan dirinya sebgai sang Raja, tapi dirinya sebagai penonton disini. Apa Kyungsoo bisa melihatnya?_

 _Pandangan Kyungsoo semakin tajam dan mematikan diiringi munculnya derap kaki menuju ke ruangan ini. Kyungsoo tidak memandang dirinya namun memandang ke pintu yang kemudian di buka dengan paksa. Para prajurit berjejer di belakangnya. Jongin hanya penonton, tapi ini terlihat nyata. Ia sangat panik sekarang._

 _"Hey kau! Tolong bangunlah! Kenapa kau diam saja ? " seru Jongin pada dirinya yang tertidur nyenyak di pangkuan sang selir._

 _"Kumohoonnn... Bangunlah, Yang Mulia! " suara Jongin mulai terdengar mengiba._

 _"Meongggg... "_

 _Suara Molly pertanda semuanya sudah usai. Ruangan kembali seperti semula. Jongin kembali duduk di atas ranjang Kyungsoo, begitu juga Kyungsoo yang terkulai lemas dengan -_

 _"Ohhh Ya Tuhann!" pekik Jongin melihat tangan kanan Kyungsoo berdarah. Bukankah ia sudah kembali ke masa sekarang? Lalu kenapa Kyungsoo ikut terluka?_

 _Jongin menggoyang-goyangkan tubuh Kyungsoo yang tak sadarkan diri. Kyungsoo tidak boleh tau. Ia harus berpikir telah memecahkan gelas lalu tangannya terluka. Hal pertama yang Jongin lakukan adalah memperban luka Kyungsoo. Lalu memecahkan gelas, agar lebih menyakinkan ia menggores jarinya sendiri kemudian meneteskannya ke gelas yang sudah pecah._

"Kurasa memang itu jawabannya Jongin. Kucing hitam milik paman Sam memandumu mengetahui apa yang tidak kau ketahui di masa lalu. Bisa saja semua nasib buruk Kyungsoo karena janjinya tersebut di masa lalu."

"Karena janjinya pada bayi malang itu?"

Xiumin mengangguk, menyesap teh-nya sekali lagi. "Kenapa kau berpikir menyakitinya dan tak mencintaimu, Jongin?"

"Sebelum diajukan menjadi selirku dari fraksi Utara. Kyungsoo sudah sangat dekat dengan jenderal Park. Aku sering menemukan mereka berdua mengobrol di dekat paviliun ibu suri. Mereka saling mencintai kurasa. Aku memisahkan mereka. Aku mengangkatnya sebagai selir. Setelah itu, bencana mulai datang bertubi-tubi padanya Jendal Park gugur di peperangan, kandungannya bermasalah, dan fraksi Utara terbukti ikut melakukan penghianatan pada keluarga Raja. "

"Kyungsoo memilih menyerahkan dirinya untuk di eksekusi. Ia sudah tak punya semangat hidup lagi. Apalagi setelah kematian sang jenderal, rumor perselingkuhannya dengan jenderal Park tersebar ke seluruh penjuru ibu kota. Kyungsoo semakin tertekan."

Xiumin menggenggam tangan calon adik iparnya itu. Yang dulu pernah ia dampingi memimpin negeri ini masa lampau. Sampai Jongin sakit-sakitan dan memilih melimpahkan kursinya pada putra mahkota, putranya. Jongin telah berkorban banyak untuknya, untuk hyungnya, untuk putranya.

"Kurasa memang seharusnya Kyungsoo dengan Chanyeol. Kisah tragisnya mungkin dikarenakan di kehidupan selanjutnya Kyungsoo terlahir sebagai laki-laki. Bayi malang itu tak akan bisa lahir dari seorang laki-laki bukan? Sekarang Kyungsoo wanita... Artinya ada kesempatan bayi itu terlahir. Dan semuanya jadi _happy ending_."

"Kau yakin Jongin? Begitukah jalan keluarnya? Kau yakin bukan peran utama disini?" tanya Xiumin ragu-ragu. Ia hanya sedikit kasian saja, orang sebaik Jongin tak mendapatkan cinta dari siapa pun. Selalu sendirian, terkurung dalam tembok kerajaan atau berkelut dengan pekerjaannya.

"Kau hanya perlu menjadi appa bayi itu dan kau jadi peran utama disini."

Jongin menghela nafas pelan. Memandangi tangannya yang di genggam Xiumin. Pandangannyan terkunci disana. Mulut Jongin terbuka lagi, "Jika aku melakukannya, mungkin langit akan menghukumku. Kami sepasang sepupu, noona! "

"Masa bodoh dengan ikatan darah kalian. Mau sepupu atau ayah dan anak sekalipun. Dulu kau appa bayi malang itu bukan?"

Jongin diam saja.

Tangan Xiumin berhenti menggenggam tangan Jongin. Beralih menutupi mulutnya karena terkejut. "Jadi rumor itu benar? Selir Soo-Bin benar-benar selingkuh dan bayi itu - "

"Andai aku tau jawaban, mungkin aku tak akan berdiam diri disini seperti orang bodoh," ujar Jongin dengan suara pelan.

"Jika aku yakin itu bayiku. Mungkin aku sudah menggauli sepupuku seperti orang yang tak beradab. Jika aku yakin itu bayi Jenderal Park, mungkin aku sudah mendaftar menjadi biksu dan bertapa di gunung."

"Orang tak beradab? Katakan itu pada orang yang mencium sepupunya sendiri tadi malam," caci Xiumin setengah bercanda.

Jongin menunduk malu, noonanya benar. Dirinya memang tak beradab. Xiumin menyenggolnya sengaja, ingin menjadikan Jongin bulan-bulanannya hari ini. "Bagaimana rasanya? Kau senang, anak muda?"

Pipi Jongin memerah sesaat. Xiumin semakin gencar menggodanya, "Sudah berapa abad kau tak menciumnya?"

"Sudah sangat lama sekali. Sampai aku hampir lupa caranya," jawab Jongin pelan sambil memalingkan wajahnya.

"Masih manis dan lembutkan seperti dulu?" tanya Xiumin penasaran. Dulu sang Raja muda pendiam dan tertutup, namun suatu hari ia menemukannya berjongkok di bawah pohon persik sendirian tanpa kasim maupun pengawal. Herannya hari itu sang Raja yang wibawa berjongkok sambil menangkup pipinya sendiri yang memerah. Sesekali menyentuh bibirnya sambil tersenyum simpul.

Tentu Xiumin mendesaknya untuk mengaku saat kunjungan malam sang Raja ke kediamnanya. Dengan gaya dinginnya, Jongin berdehem sebentar lalu menyebut dua kata 'manis' dan 'lembut'. Kemudian yang terdengar setelahnya adalah tawa dirinya, ya tawa sang permaisuri yang menertawakan rajanya sendiri.

"Lama-lama noona mirip Chen hyung."

"Kita sepasang kekasih, hal yang wajar jika sifat kita mirip. Jadi apa rencanamu, Jongin? jadi biksu?"

"Entahlah. Aku belum memutuskan apa pun. Sepertinya jadi biksu tidaklah buruk. "

.

.

.

Akhirnya malam ini Kyungsoo mendatangi gedung teater melihat Chanyeol berlatih peran dari bangku penonton. Ia melempar senyum senang atas kedatangannya. Teman-temannya mulai bersiul-siul menggoda kami. Chanyeol tak menghiraukannya, ia menghafal dialognya dengan tenang. Kyungsoo tidak tau drama apa yang mereka perankan. Ia rasa sebuah drama kolosal melihat Chanyeol menenteng-nenteng pedang. Ketika lainnya melanjutkan berlatih, Chanyeol beristirahat sebentar dengan menghampiri Kyungsoo.

Kyungsoo memberinya air mineral. "Kau berperan jadi apa?" Chanyeol masih sibuk menegak botol air mineralnya. Ia kehausan Kyungsoo rasa. "Entahlah...mereka menyebutku dengan jenderal Park."

"Jenderal?" ulang Kyungsoo tidak yakin.

Chanyeol mengangguk,"Katanya cerita ini diambil dari sejarah jaman dulu."

"Tanganmu kenapa?" tanya Chanyeol baru sadar tangan Kyungsoo di perban.

"Tak sengaja memecahkan gelas. Ini akan sembuh dalam beberapa hari. Tak usah khawatir. Kenapa kau memilih peran ini?"

"Mereka yang memilihku, katanya aku mirip di dengan foto dari tokoh itu" ujar Chanyeol sambil memberikan sebuah foto. Foto yang sama yang pernah ia lihat di buku sejarah, di perpustakaan kota. "Dia mirip denganku kan? Sangat hebat bukan jika aku dulu seorang jenderal?"

Kyungsoo mengangguk lemah. "Apa di cerita akhirnya kau gugur dalam pertempuran? "

Chanyeol mengerutkan dahinya terkejut, "Kau tau cerita ini?"

"Yahh.. Aku membacanya di cerita ini di perpustakaan kota. Jongin merekomendasikannya padaku. Ini tentang Raja Yi Jong bukan?" sahut Kyungsoo sambil mengeluarkan tisu menyeka keringat Chanyeol yang bercucuran.

"Ya, aku agak tidak suka dengan Raja itu. Kau tau? Dia mengeksekusi selirnya sendiri dalam keadaan mengandung dan menyerahkan tahtanya ke putra mahkota yang masih sangat muda," jelas Chanyeol.

"Mungkin dia memang jahat atau mungkin selirnya saja yang bodoh," ujar Kyungsoo menyindir dirinya sendiri.

Tiba-tiba Chanyeol mengaitkan tangannya ke sela-sela jarinya. "Akhir pekan ini ayo ikut aku ke Busan. Aku akan menjual apartemen milik keluargaku sekalian berlibur. Apartemen itu sudah lama kosong, bibi memintaku menjualnya."

"Milik orang tua mu?"

"Yups, eommaku telah tiada dan appaku memilih tinggal di Inggris. Appaku ingin aku disana tapi aku memilih pulang ke Korea."

"Jika jadi kau, aku lebih memilih ikut appamu. Aku tak punya orang tua yang bisa kuikuti. Mereka berdua meninggal saat rumah kami kebakaran. Aku dibesarkan oleh bibiku, eomma Chen dan Jongin. Hidupku bergantung pada saham perusahaan milik appaku. Jika perusahaan itu hancur, aku jadi gelandangan"

Chanyeol langsung merengkuh Kyungsoo, mendorongnya dalam dekapan tubuh besarnya. "Aku turut sedih mendengarnya."

Kyungsoo menepuk-nepuk punggung Chanyeol memberinya tanda untuk melepaskannya karena teman-teman Chanyeol mulai berdemo menerikai dirinya. "Hey, Chan... Kau harus segera ikut lanjut latihan, sebelum teman-temanmu mencoretmu dari daftar pemeran," bisiknya.

Chanyeol melepaskan pelukannya. "Tunggu aku, pulanglah bersamaku dan mampirlah. Kau belum pernah masuk ke kontrakanku kan?"

"Baiklah, kuharap ada coklat panas di dapurmu." Chanyeol hanya tersenyum kikuk karena tak punya apa pun di dapurnya.

Kyungsoo hanya bisa menunggu sampai akhirnya mereka berdua pulang terlambat. Hampir tengah malam latihan Chanyeol baru selesai, tidak sesuai dengan jadwal. Chanyeol yang merasa bersalah terus menerus menawarkan gendongan pada Kyungsoo. Kyungsoo menolaknya, ia tahu Chanyeol lebih lelah darinya. Malam itu, Kyungsoo tak kembali ke kontrakannya sendiri. Menghabiskan malam mengobrol dengan Chanyeol di sofa di latar belakangi suara televisi yang terabaikan.

Ketika matanya terbuka, Kyungsoo menemukan dirinya masih di sofa. Di atas dada bidang pemuda yang hanya dalam hitungan hari menjadi kekasihnya. Tertidur disana sepanjang malam. Ini agak gila, pikir Kyungsoo. Bagaimana ia begitu nyaman dekat dengan Chanyeol?

Lagi-lagi pikiran Kyungsoo mengingat dongeng yang di ceritakan Jongin. Tapi ini terlalu pagi untuk mengkhawatirkan hari. Dengan mata berat Kyungsoo bangun, tanpa mencoba mengusik Chanyeol yang masih terlelap dengan posisi tidur memprihatinkan. Tubuhnya yang jakung memaksanya tidur menekuk kakinya yang panjang agar muat di sofa.

Kyungsoo membenarkan selimut Chanyeol agar tak kedinginan. Udara pagi dinginnya begitu mengerikan. Memberikan kecupan manis di bibir Chanyeol, kemudian memunguti bajunya dan kemeja Chanyeol yang tadi malam tanpa sengaja tertumpah air kopi. Ya, Chanyeol tak punya coklat panas... Hanya kopi yang ada di dapurnya. Membawa pakaiannya ke mesin cuci di teras belakang.

Kyungsoo yang hanya memakai _tank top_ hitam, menggosok-gosok lengan dengan tangannya sendiri sembari memandangi mesin cuci yang berputar. Berharap merasa lebih hangat setelahnya. Namun tiba-tiba Kyungsoo merasakan kain selimut jatuh melingkupi tubuhnya beserta tangan kekar yang melingkar di dadanya.

"Terlalu pagi untuk cuci mencuci," bisiknya dengan suara berat khas bangun tidur. "Apa sudah hangat sekarang?"

"Uummt, " diikuti anggukan Kyungsoo.

Chanyeol semakin merapatkan pelukannya, menumpukan dagunya di pundak sempit Kyungsoo. Tak lupa mencuri kecupan di pipi gembil dan tengkuk sang gadis. Kyungsoo hendak memprotes dan melepaskan diri, namun Chanyeol sudah melepaskan pelukannya untuk memaksa Kyungsoo berbalik menghadapnya.

Dengan lihai tangan lebarnya menyelipkan rambut Kyungsoo ke belakang telinga turun hingga menyusuri di atas tengkuk leher. Lembut dan berhasil membuat Kyungsoo meremang sesaat.

"Chan~" panggil Kyungsoo ketika Chanyeol dengan mata setengah mengantuk dan rambut acak-acakan menatapnya lekat-lekat. Bibirnya tersenyum lembut. Sedangkan tangannya yang menganggur menarik pinggang Kyungsoo mendekat ke arahnya. Menubruk bagian bawahnya yang mengeras di balik celana jeans.

Sontak berhasil membuat mata Kyungsoo membulat. Chanyeol tertawa renyah. "Maaf, dia sering begitu. Jika dekat-dekat dengan gadis cantik."

Kyungsoo ikut tertawa. "Termasuk Mrs. Choi? Dia juga cantik di usianya."

Seketika Chanyeol mengernyit aneh. Membayangkan dosen mereka yang umurnya hampir tujuh puluhan dengan keriput menghiasi wajahnya. "Ooh ayolah... Mrs. Choi seorang nenek-nenek bercucu banyak. Secantik apa pun dia, dia tetap nenek-nenek di mataku."

"Jadi kalau aku jadi nenek-nenek kau tak menyukaiku?" goda Kyungsoo.

"Biar ku pikir ulang dulu kalau begitu," ucap Chanyeol meraih wajah Kyungsoo dan mencium bibir hati tersebut di selingi dengan pungutan pungutan liar. "Kecuali kau, kau sebuah pengecualian, " bisiknya dengan nafas terengah-engah.

Dengan segera mengangkat tubuh Kyungsoo, mendudukannya ke atas mesin cuci yang masih berputar. Tangan Kyungsoo mengalungkan tangannya di leher Chanyeol hingga membuat selimut yang melingkupi tubuhnya jatuh ke lantai. Chanyeol semakin memperdalam ciumannya, tangannya mulai bergerilya di punggung kurus Kyungsoo. Ciumannya semakin turun ke leher putih Kyungsoo, sedangkan tangannya semakin merambat mengelus pelan payudara Kyungsoo dari luar _tank top_. Berputar-putar kemudian meremas.

Tubuh Kyungsoo tegang seketika karena gairah. Di tengah hisapan bibir Chanyeol di lehernya dan tangan terampilnya membuat nafasnya tak beraturan. Tiba-tiba entah kenapa muncul wajah sepupunya di kepala Kyungsoo. Jongin. Jongin yang kemarin pagi menghindarinya. Dan ciumannya di malam sebelumnya.

Kyungsoo mencoba memejamkan matanya, menghalau wajah Jongin yang terus mengusiknya. Tanpa sadar kepala Chanyeol sudah berhasil menyusup dalam _tank top_ nya. Merasakan bibir basahnya menyapu perut datarnya dan mengusak-usakan hidungnya pada puting payudaranya yang masih terbungkus bra.

" _Hell_... "

.

.

.

Jongin masih saja menghindar dari Kyungsoo. Chen tak mau ikut campur urusan mereka berdua, ia berpikir kedua saudaranya ini bisa menyelesaikan dengan bijak. Masalahnya menurut Kyungsoo dirinya tidak mempunyai masalah apa pun yang harus di selesaikan. Dirinya dengan Jongin tidak bertengkar. Hanya menghindar satu sama lain. Merasa bersalah satu sama lain.

Pikiran Kyungsoo semakin semrawut karena di sisi lain Chanyeol juga sedang mendesaknya untuk mau di pinang. Dirinya ingin berkata 'Ya' namun terlalu banyak kata 'tapi' yang muncul. Muncul dikarenakan 'Ciuman' Jongin yang entah kenapa membuatnya ragu dengan Chanyeol, di tambah cerita-cerita konyol yang Jongin ceritakan. Ohh ayolah siapa yang mau mati muda?

Kali ini Kyungsoo berniat menyelesaikan satu persatu. Sebelum berlibur dengan Chanyeol ke Busan. Kuliah berakhir pukul satu siang berarti ada tiga puluh menit untuk mencapai sekolahan Jongin. _For your information_ , Jongin selalu saja mendekam di kamarnya saat ia menyambangi kontrakannya.

Kyungsoo duduk di taman dekat sekolahan Jongin. Dan sialnya ini masih musim penghujan. Langit sudah mendung, ia tak tahu kapan langit menumpahkan airnya. Yang bisa ia lakukan sekarang hanya menunggu.

Tak selang beberapa lama segerombolan siswa berlomba-lomba keluar dari pintu gerbang. Harusnya tubuh menjulang tinggi dari Jongin memudahkan menemukannya. Namun nyatanya Kyungsoo tak menemukannya sampai seseorang yang ia kenal sebagai teman Jongin datang tergoproh-goproh mendatanginya. "Kyungsoo noona!" serunya antusias.

"Sehun, bagaimana kabarmu?" Kyungsoo berbalik menyapanya dengan ramah.

"Sedikit buruk, apa noona mencari Jongin?" tanya Sehun to the point.

Kyungsoo mengangguk sekilas. "Apa dia belum pulang?"

"Sudah. Nah itu orangnya" Sehun menujuk Jongin yang keluar dari gerbang sekolah dengan sepeda yang dituntunnya, tak lupa ekspresi kagetnya. "Kau sudah menemukannya. Aku pergi dulu, selamat bersenang-senang!" Sehun pergi sambil melambaikan tangannya riang gembira.

"Kenapa kau disini?" ujar Jongin menghampirinya

"Aku mencarimu" ucap Kyungsoo jujur.

"Aku sedang tidak ingin dicari" sahut Jongin datar. Wajah Kyungsoo menjadi muram, ia tidak bisa membalas apa pun atas pernyataannya. "Sebentar lagi akan hujan, lebih baik kita bergegas pulang."

"Naiklah!" pintanya lembut. Kyungsoo duduk di boncengannya sama seperti biasa, bedanya dirinya takut melingkarkan tangannya ke pinggang Jongin. Ia terjebak dalam situasi yang canggung. Jika boleh jujur, dirinya tidak dapat melupakan apa yang kita berdua lakukan tempo hari. Sepertinya Jongin pun juga sama. Kami mengubur ingatan itu dalam-dalam, nyatanya kami berdua sama-sama gagal.

"Kenapa kau mencariku?" tanya Jongin dengan kayuhan lebih pelan agar suaranya tidak tertelan angin jalanan.

"Maafkan aku.. jangan menghidariku" ucap Kyungsoo lirih sampai tidak yakin Jongin mampu mendengarnya. "Lupakan kejadian itu"

"Akan ku coba tapi aku tidak bisa berjanji" Sepeda Jongin melaju lebih kencang. Itu percakapan terakhir mereka.

Sampai akhirnya mereka tiba di halaman kontrakan. Sebelum Kyungsoo menawarinya untuk mampir, Jongin berucap lebih dulu."Aku tidak akan mampir. Segeralah masuk ke dalam. Aku harus ke kontrakanku mengangkat jemuran."

Jongin berbalik menuju kontrakannya sendiri.

"Tunggu, aku akan membantumu" seru Kyungsoo mengekorinya.

"Aku bisa sendiri" balas Jongin tegas.

"Kau belum makan kan? Aku bisa sekalian memasakannya untukmu"

"Chen akan membawakanku makanan, tak usah khawatir"

"Aku tak suka makan sendirian" ucap Kyungsoo terdengar seperti rengekan.

Jongin membuang nafasnya kasar."Kyung, tolong berhentilah mencari alasan untuk dekat denganku. Kalau begini caranya bagaimana aku melupakan kejadian tempo hari?" Jongin berkata dengan nada sedikit tinggi. Ia sudah kesal setengah mati rupanya.

Kyungsoo tak menghiraukannya. Sudah cukup, ia tak mau terjebak dalam suasana canggung. Maka jalan satu satunya mendekatkan diri ke Jongin lagi dan bertingkah seperti biasanya. Kyungsoo langsung masuk ke dalam menuju ke teras belakang yang di penuhi oleh jemuran Chen dan Jongin. Cepat-cepat ia menariknya satu persatu membuat tumpukkan baju menjulang tinggi lalu membawanya masuk ke dalam.

Jongin sudah menatap garang disana. "Tak seharusnya kau memegang pakaian lawan jenismu dengan sesantai itu," tegurnya.

"Aku hanya berniat membantu, apa masalahnya?" tampik Kyungsoo santai.

Jongin segera mengambil alih tumpukkan baju tersebut, dengan gerakan cepat menyembunyikan beberapa potongan celana dalam ke tengah tumpukan. Kyungsoo terkekeh kecil melihat tingkahnya. Dia malu rupanya. "Kupikir Chen tidak akan keberatan jika aku menyentuhnya. Kau berlebihan - "

"Itu punyaku" sela Jongin singat lalu berlalu pergi secepatnya.

Kyungsoo berdiri tanpa ekspresi. Bukan salah dirinya bukan jika tidak bisa membedakannya, tubuh mereka tidak beda jauh hanya Jongin lebih ramping. "Bukankah itu terlalu besar untuknya" guman Kyungsoo tanpa sadar.

Akhirnya Kyungsoo memilih mencari sesuatu di dapur untuk bisa di makan. Dirinya tidak begitu bisa memasak, jadi ia memilih mengambil ramen instant, telur dan beberapa sayuran pelengkap. Ditemani hujan yang sudah menggunyur, ramen tidak lah buruk. Ia mulai mendidihkan air dan memotong sayuran.

Sementara itu Jongin berjalan pelan menuju dapur sambil mengati apa yang sedang Kyungsoo lakukan"Tsk. Sudah ku duga kau tidak akan jauh-jauh dari hal instant," cibirnya. Kyungsoo membalasnya dengan meleletkan lidah.

"Kau harusnya memotongnya dengan berbentuk dadu dan lebih kecil dari ini. Ini terlalu besar" protes Jongin melihat Kyungsoo memotong wortel. "Sedangkan jamurnya kau bisa memotongnya dengan ukuran besar. Daun bawangnya sedikit saja" lanjutnya.

Kyungsoo melempar pisaunya ke meja dapur dengan kesal. Jongin mengambil pisau yang tergeletak mengenaskan tersebut. "Kau duduk lah. Aku akan memasakan untukmu,"

"..sebagai permintamaafanku" tambahnya.

Sementara Jongin sibuk dengan ramennya, Kyungsoo duduk memandanginya. Namun merasa kakinya di tancapi sebuah benda runcing, seperti gigi-gigi tajam. Kyungsoo langsung mengok ke arah kakinya. Seokor kucing hitam kecil menggigiti kakinya sambil menggeram marah.

"Rrrrrrrrr... " begitu kiranya yang terdengar di telinga Kyungsoo.

Kyungsoo melipat tangannya di dada, menatap tak suka pada si hitam. "Hey, ada apa dengamu, _dude_?"

Jongin meliriknya bingung, Kyungsoo membalasnya cepat. "Bukan kau, Jongin tapi kucing hitam ini," ujar Kyungsoo menggoyang-goyangkan kakinya agar si kucing berhenti menggigit.

"Kau yang kemarin menubrukku kan? Dan sekarang mengigitku?" ucap Kyungsoo kesal.

"Molly~ Berhenti menggigit Kyungsoo atau ku panggil Paman Sam untuk memandikanmu lagi!" acam Jongin dengan santainya.

Kucing hitan itu melepaskan gigitannya lalu menyaut dengan nada kesal, "mngeow ouuhhhh... Meongmeongggg..."

"Dia seperti sedang mengoceh menyumpahimu," cerca Kyungsoo memandangi Molly yang berjalan menjauh seperti sedang merajuk.

"Dia memang seperti itu." Jongin melihat kucing hitam itu berjalan menuju teras belakang. Duduk dengan tenang memandangi hujan yang mulai mengguyur, sembari menggerak-gerakkan ekornya menyapu lantai.

Ditemani gemircik hujan yang mulai turun, semangkuk mie dengan asap mengepul mampu menambah selera makan Kyungsoo rupanya. Sudah beberapa kali Jongin memintanya makan pelan-pelan, takut jika ia mati tersedak mie. Itu hanya pikiran konyolnya saja, batin Kyungsoo.

"Sllruuupppp..!" Kyungsoo menyeruput untaian mie dengan semangat.

Jongin tertawa kecil. Lihat dia sangat manis jika sedang tertawa. Namun kemudian dia diam lagi memakan remennya dengan pandangan kosong. Jongin sedang sibuk dengan pikirannya sendiri.

"Tentang malam itu, kau bilang kau menyukaiku...maksudku suka antar sepupu" suara Kyungsoo membuyarkan lamunannya sendiri.

"Ya" jawab Jongin singkat.

"Lalu kenapa kau memintaku menganggapmu bukan sesepumu, l-lalu k-kau menciumku... Melumat bibirku..? A-apa itu perasaan suka antar sepupu?" tanya Kyungsoo terbata-bata karena pikirannya selalu kacau saat mengingat malam itu.

"Aku sudah selesai!" ujar Jongin menaruh sumpitnya di mangkok lalu bergegas pergi membawa mangkok kotornya.

"Tunggu...!"

Cepat-cepat Kyungsoo melahap makanannya lalu membereskannya secepat mungkin agar bisa menyusul Jongin. Ternyata Jongin sedang mencuci mangkoknya di dapur. Kyungsoo menaruh mangkoknya di sebelah tempat cucian piring, siapa tau Jongin mau mencucikan untuk dirinya. Dan dugaannya tepat sekali, tangan Jongin yang penuh busa dari spons yang ia pegang. Mengambil mangkok milik Kyungsoo lalu mencucinya dengan telaten.

"Terima kasih" ucap Kyungsoo dengan suara lembut, sambil memeluk pinggang Jongin dari belakang. Jongin tersentak kaget. Jongin rasa ini sudah sekian kalinya terkaget dalam satu hari, ini tidak baik untuk jantungnya. Dirinya segera membilas tangannya hingga bersih.

Kyungsoo bisa merasakan tangan Jongin yang masih sedikit basah memegang tangannya yang melingkar di pinggang. Menarik tangganya dan mendorong ke pinggiran meja dapur. Tau-tau tangan Jongin sudah mengukungnya kiri dan kanan.

"Maaf aku sedikit menjengkelkan belakangan ini. Memang benar aku menghindarimu, Kyung! Aku terlalu cangung dan malu bertemu denganmu." Jongin mencoba mengelurkan keresahannya.

"Aku juga sama adik kecil!" Kyungsoo mengusak rambut Jongin pelan dengan tersenyum kecil.

Jongin menghentikan kegiatan Kyungsoo mengusak rambutnya. Tangan Kyungsoo di bawa menelusuri rahangnya yang semakin tegas tanda ia akan segera menjadi laki-laki yang matang. Jongin mengerutkan dahinya, bersiap untuk pidato pengakuan lanjutannya. "Aku tidak akan minta maaf atas kejadian itu. Ku anggap itu bukan suatu hal kesalahan. Kita sama-sama sadar. Meski Chen hyung memaki-makiku setelahnya."

Kyungsoo menatapnya tak percaya. Chen oppa tau? Oh astaga, pasti dia akan melapor ke bibi. Dirinya tidak tau harus melakukan apa setelah ini. Beruntung pagi itu Chen bersikap biasa saja tidak menampilkan kemarahan sama sekali terhadapnya. Tapi dia memarahi adiknya, Jongin. Jadi suara ribut-ribut pagi itu benar adanya.

"Jadi Chen oppa tau? K-kenapa...?"

"Dia membiarkannya" sambung Jongin. "Aku juga tidak tau," lanjutnya dengan suara yang lebih lemah.

Jongin melepaskan tangan Kyungsoo berbalik berkutat dengan piringnya lagi. Menatanya ke tempat semula. "Pulanglah! Kau bisa memakai payungku" pintanya dengan suara berat. "..Dan kau boleh dengan Chanyeol. Kurasa aku salah selama ini. Aku yang sebetulnya menyebabkan kalian menderita dan berujung pada kematian."

"Tapi bukankah Chanyeol yang menembak kepalaku?"

"Ya, tapi aku penyebab utamanya. Chanyeol mungkin hanya tak punya pilihan lain."

"Semua ini membingungkan, Jongin. Aku sangat berharap bisa mengingat semuanya, hingga menjadi jelas. Bagaimana kisahku dengan Chanyeol dan mungkin aku bisa belajar dari kesalahan masa laluku. Dan bagaimana - "

"...bagaimana perasaanku denganmu, Jongin." lanjut Kyungsoo dengan suara lemah.

Terdengar suara hembusan nafas pelan dari Jongin. "Kau tak pernah mencintaiku, Kyung! Percayalah!"

.

.

TBC

.

.

Note:

Saya ngantuk!


	5. Chapter 5

**REINCARNATION**

.

.

.

Chapther 5: Kau terus berlarian di kepalaku. Membuatku ingin cepat pulang

.

.

.

Kyungsoo menuruni bus yang ia tumpangi. Berjalan memasuki pelataran luas sebuah rumah sakit di distrik-nya. Menjenguk sahabatnya Byun Baekhyun yang terbaring lemah di ranjang rumah sakit. Akibat sakit perut yang di deritanya tak kunjung sembuh. Dirinya tak tau jelas apa penyakitnya. Semoga bukan penyakit yang mengerikan.

Berbekal sekantung buah apel dan sebuket bunga matahari, Kyungsoo membuka pintu dengan pelan. Dimana gadis bermata melengkung layaknya bulat sabit itu tersenyum ke arahnya, dari atas ranjang. "Hay, Kyung!"

"Kupikir kau akan diperban seperti mumi," gurau Kyungsoo sebagai balasan.

"Aku bukan korban tabrak lari, Kyung!" timpal Baekhyun galak.

Kyungsoo menaruh apel di meja lalu menaruh bunga matahari ke pot di dekat jendela. Warna kuning bunga matahari yang tertimpa sinar matahari, membuat Baekhyun tersenyum simpul sambil berguman takjub, "Wooahh, cantiknya!"

"Terima kasih. Aku memang cantik."

Baekhyun mendengus sebal. "Bukan kau bayi pinguin."

"Ya.. Ya.. Ya.. Jadi apa penyakitmu? Sampai harus di rawat berhari-hari."

"Dokter hanya menyuruhku mengurangi makanan pedas. Itu saja sungguh."

Kyungsoo memincingkan matanya tak percaya. Sebelum ia mengorek lebih lanjut. Seorang dokter wanita datang. Tak membawa peralatan dokter apa pun. Hanya jas putih yang menjadi tanda wanita itu adalah dokter. "Maaf mengganggu, nona byun punya jadwal konsultasi denganku. Jadi-"

"...Mmm maaf apa kau Do Kyungsoo?" lanjut dokter itu tiba-tiba merubah arah pembicaraannya.

"Ya, apa anda mengenal saya?"

"Jangan formal begitu. Aku Xiumin kekasih oppamu. Kim Jongdae."

"Aahhh senang bertemu denganmu unnie. Maaf ingatanku buruk, padahal kita pernah bertemu di restaurant."

" _It's okey_. Jongin banyak memberitahuku tentangmu. Tenang ingatanmu yang buruk juga. Kurasa aku perlu mengobrol denganmu, Kyungsoo... Mungkin nanti saat makan siang. Apa kau ada waktu?"

Awalnya Kyungsoo ragu namun kemudian ia memilih mengangguk sebagai jawaban.

"Okey, ku anggap kau setuju," balas Xiumin diiringi dengan senyum manisnya.

Xiumin beralih ke Baekhyun yang sedari tadi menonton perbincangan mereka. "Nona Byun, apa kau sudah siap? Aku tak akan memaksamu. Aku akan kembali besok lagi, saat kau sudah benar-benar siap akan semuanya. Kau bisa mempercayaiku, nona Byun."

"Kyung, bisa tinggalkan kami berdua saja?" pinta Baekhyun. Senyumnya mendadak luntur.

Kyungsoo menurut, beranjak ke luar ruangan. Menunggu Xiumin keluar. Kyungsoo sempat mendengar suara tangis Baekhyun dari dalam sana. Sahabatnya tidak dalam keadaan baik-baik saja. Sempat ia ingin mengeceknya, namun Xiumin mengkodenya. Melarangnya untuk masuk. Penantiannya berkahir dua jam setelahnya. Saat Xiumin akhirnya keluar. Tanpa membawa apa pun seperti tadi.

Kyungsoo tak sabar ingin masuk. Ia sudah menegang gagang pintu. Xiumin mencegahnya. "Kyungsoo, lebih baik kau ikut denganku. Ini sudah jam makan siang. Biarkan temanmu sendiri dulu."

Xiumin mengajak Kyungsoo duduk di cafetaria rumah sakit. Dua cangkir kopi dan kentang goreng di meja. Mereka berdua sama-sama enggan menyantap makanan berat. "Boleh ku tau Baekhyun sakit apa? Ia hanya mengeluh perutnya sakit," Kyungsoo mencoba membuka pembicaraan.

"Temanmu tak sakit apa pun. Ia hanya perlu berbaikan dengan dirinya sendiri. Itu sebabnya ia di alihkan padaku."

Kyungsoo menatapnya bingung. Xiumin langsung memperjelas jenis pekerjaan yang ia geluti. "Aku psikiater, bukan dokter bedah atau semacamnya."

"Jadi kenapa Baekhyun perlu - "

Xiumin tersenyum simpul memotong pertanyaan Kyungsoo dengan tenang. "Aku di tuntut tutup mulut terkait masalah pasien. Aku terlanjur membubuhkan tanda tanganku disana, di kontrak kerjaku. Jadi maaf aku tak bisa memberitahumu. Daripada membicarakan Baekhyun apa tidak lebih baik membicarakan sepupumu?"

"Sepupu? Chen oppa?" cicit Kyungsoo tak yakin.

"Yang kemarin menciummu," ucap Xiumin enteng.

Mata Kyungsoo yang bulat semakin membulat. "B-bagaimana.. Unnie tahu?" bisik Kyungsoo melirihkan suaranya.

"Tentu dari Jongin. Ia menyambangiku di kuil. Ia agak berantakan dan kacau belakangan ini. Ia tak biasanya seperti itu."

"Maafkan aku. Harusnya aku tidak membuat Jongin bingung padaku. Aku yang lebih tua darinya harusnya lebih menjaga sikapku."

"Ahhh tidak.. Tidak... Itu bukan salahmu, Kyung! Memang sudah seharusnya begitu. Agar kau tau perasaan Jongin sebenarnya. Apa kau benar-benar tak mengingat apa pun di masa lalu?"

Kyungsoo menggeleng lemah.

"Sebenarnya aku bisa membuka ingatanmu melalui hipnoterapi. Tapi yang kutakutkan malah berefek buruk padamu. Kisahmu bukan cerita bagus untuk di ingat. Lagi pula kau sudah mendengar kisahmu dari Jongin bukan?"

"Ya, dua kisahku yang berakhir tragis. Chanyeol dan aku sama-sama berakhir dalam kematian."

Mata Xiumin melemah. Ia tahu benar perasaan Kyungsoo, pasti bukan hal yang mudah mendengar cerita itu. "Sebenarnya ada satu lagi. Dimana kekasihmu bunuh diri, dan kau menyusulnya beberapa tahun kemudian karena wabah penyakit. Di tambah rasa bersalahmu, membuatmu semakin terpuruk tak bisa melawan penyakitmu."

"Rasa bersalah?" ulang Kyungsoo tak mengerti.

"Saat itu kau dalam raga laki-laki sebagai karyawan kantoran biasa. Kau di usir oleh keluargamu sendiri karena kau gay. Namun akhirnya orangtuamu berakhir di penjara, sedangkan kakak perempuanmu harus rela menjadi simpanan pejabat pemerintah untuk bertahan hidup. Semua karena Richard Park, pimpinanmu di perusahaan... Yang menaruh hati padamu. Ia membalas perlakuan buruk keluargamu untukmu."

"Chanyeol..." guman Kyungsoo tanpa sadar.

"Aku tidak tau jelas bagaimana hubunganmu dengan tuan Richard Park. Begitu juga dengan Jongin. Jongin yang ketika itu menjadi sahabatmu tiba-tiba memintaku menyembunyikanmu di kediamannya di Busan. Jongin takut terjadi hal buruk padamu. Namun semuanya sia-sia ... tuan Richard menemukanmu, meminta maaf dan memohon kembali padanya. Kau menolaknya. Aku bersama Jongin ada disana melihat dengan jelas tuan Richard sampai berlutut mengiba padamu."

"Esoknya berita pengusaha muda telah bunuh diri memenuhi sampul seluruh koran Korea. Dan kau mulai depresi dan terkena wabah penyakit. Jongin dan aku menduga kau merasa menyesal dan bersalah karena menolak tuan Richard."

"Kurasa jika alasan aku menolaknya karena ia membalas dendam kepada keluargaku. Aku akan memaafkannya, dia melakukannya karena begitu mencintaiku bukan? " ucap Kyungsoo.

Xiumin mengernyit bingung. Benarkah demikian ? Mereka satu jiwa walaupun dengan raga yang berbeda. Kemungkinan cara berpikir mereka akan tetap sama. Walaupun Kyungsoo tak bisa mengingatnya. "Lalu apa alasannya?"

"Jika aku menjadi dirinya. Seorang pemuda berorientasi seksual menyimpang. Yang menjalin hubungan sesama jenis, kurasa itu tak akan mudah. Aku akan mendorongnya menjauh, kembali hidup normal. Dan mengasingkan diriku sendiri. Atau... "

"Atau apa?" tanya Xiumin lagi.

"Atau aku menyukai orang lain. Dari cerita unnie kurasa yang kau sebut tuan Richard memiliki perasaan suka yang mengeringkan. Ia akan melakukan apa pun untukku. Termasuk menyingkirkan siapa pun yang dekat denganku. Jadi aku memilih bersembunyi dan menolaknya. Untuk menjaga orang yang kusukai."

Kyungsoo menyandarkan tubuhnya ke punggung kursi. Mungkinkah Chanyeol juga akan seperti itu. Bisa dibilang Chanyeol adalah reinkarnasi tuan Richard Park masa kini. "Apa Jongin mengatakan sesuatu pada unnie?"

"Dia hanya bercerita... Mmmm.. Apa aku harus mengatakan ini?"

"Unnie tolong! Apa Jongin menyembunyikan sesuatu dariku?" desak Kyungsoo. Membuat Xiumin semakin bingung.

"Jongin menduga nasib burukmu berakar dari janjimu di masa lalu, semasa kau menjadi selirnya. Sebelum kau di eksekusi, kau berjanji tak akan hidup bahagia sebelum bayi yang kau kandung saat itu terlahir lagi dan bersatu dengan appanya. Kurang lebih seperti itu."

"...Karena kau setelahnya terlahir laki-laki artinya bayi itu tak akan bisa terlahir kedunia ini dan kau tak akan hidup bahagia. Tapi sekarang kau terlahir menjadi perempuan lagi artinya - "

"Ada kemungkinan aku bisa hidup bahagia lagi asal bayi itu lahir dari appa yang sama. Appa yang sama? Jongin maksud, unnie?" pekik Kyungsoo berhasil membuat pengunjung cafetaria menengok ke arahnya.

"Mungkin saja, tapi bisa jadi itu anak jenderal Park. Kalian begitu dekat pada masa itu. Jongin sendiri juga tidak tau anak siapa yang kau kandung. Makanya ia tak mengatakan padamu, ia takut kau salah berpresepsi dan malah bersikap gegabah."

Kyungsoo membuang nafas kasar, "Ini rumit... "

"Kyung, lebih baik abaikan dugaan ini. Kau hanya perlu mempercayakan dirimu pada orang yang kau cintai, maka semua akan berakhir bahagia."

"Dengan kekasihmu sekarang. Jenderal Park, Kolonel Park, Richard Park... Yang kau kenal sekarang, Park Chanyeol. Mungkin dengan begitu kau akan bahagia, Kyung."

"Mungkin.. " ulang Kyungsoo setengah bergumam.

"Kau mencintai Chanyeol bukan?" tanya Xiumin memastikan. Kyungsoo terdiam mencerna pertanyaan Xiumin dengan seksama. Ada nama Chanyeol di kepalanya, namun tak yakin untuk di serukan.

"Jika kau takut hal buruk terjadi. Pilihlah yang orang yang kau yakini mampu menghadapi hal buruk itu bersamamu. Jika Chanyeol jawabannya, kurasa kau tak perlu bingung lagi."

.

.

 **REINCARNATION**

.

.

Dari balik jendela Jongin mengintip langit yang terus menumpahkan kesedihannya. Mengguyur sedari pagi. Bukan pakaiannya yang tak kunjung kering yang ia cemaskan. Namun sepupunya, yang menyeret kopernya. Mengunci pintu dengan tergesa-gesa. Pertanyaannya segera terjawab saat mendapati Chanyeol menghampirinya. Membantu mengangkat koper tersebut ke bagasi mobil, yang entah sejak kapan terparkir apik tak jauh dari sana.

"Apa sekarang hobimu mengintip sepupumu sendiri, kakek tua?" suara Chen memaksa Jongin menoleh ke arah sang kakak.

"Aku hanya mengecek apakah masih hujan," balas Jongin yang kemudian melangkah menuju dapur. Mengambil air mineral dari dalam kulkas. Meminumnya dengan khidmat.

"Jadi apakah masih hujan?"

Jongin menelan air mineralnya yang terlanjur tertampung di mulut. Lantas berucap dengan nada lemah. "Ya"

"Hey.. Aku menanyakan hujan bukan perasaanmu, Jongin! Kenapa wajahmu sesedih itu?"

Jongin menghembuskan nafasnya kasar. Menekan perasaan jengkelnya pada sang kakak. "Hyung, berhenti pura-pura tidak tau dan... "

Chen mengangkat sebelah alisnya, menunggu sang adik melanjutkan kalimatnya. "..Aku ingin pindah. Maksudku kembali ke rumah eomma dan appa. Secepatnya," lanjut Jongin lemah, meminta pengertian dari hyungnya.

"Kenapa tiba-tiba begini?" protes Chen.

Jongin memilih diam dan beranjak ke kamarnya. Menghindari pertanyaan dari kakaknya. "Jongin! Jongin! Dengarkan hyungmu dulu! " susul Chen. Bediri tepat di depan pintu kamar Jongin yang terbuka. Menghalangi akses masuk ke kamar.

"Kau bisa menunggu sampai lulus - "

Jongin menyela dengan tak sabar, "Aku sudah tak tahan, Hyung! Aku hanya ingin membuat jarak dengan Kyungsoo. Toh Chanyeol berniat melamarnya. Tinggal menunggu kesediaan Kyungsoo. "

"Kau benar-benar menyukai Kyungsoo, Jongin?" tanya Chen dengan pandangan tak percaya.

"Perasaan ini yang membuat kalian berciuman tempo hari? Begitu, Jongin adikku?" pertanyaan Chen semakin terasa memojokan.

Jongin tak bergeming di hadapannya. Ia sendiri juga malu akan perasaannya sendiri. Sekarang hyung nya menuntut pengakuan dari mulutnya sendiri. "Ya, Hyung. Aku menyukainya sejak Kyungsoo di asuh eomma. Saat aku belum mampu berbicara dengan benar. Saat kaki kecilku masih berjalan tertatih-tatih!"

"K-kau... " satu kata yang dibiarkan menganggantung oleh Chen. Ia pikir adiknya hanya bingung dengan perasaannya. Karena hormon remajanya yang baru aktif. Di tambah fakta bahwa hanya Kyungsoo lah perempuan yang dekat dengannya. Ia pikir Jongin hanya salah mengartikan perasaannya. Tapi rupanya adiknya sudah lama memendam rasa.

"Aku sudah berusaha, hyung. Aku sudah berusaha." Suara Jongin semakin lirih. "Hyung tolong minggir, aku ingin masuk kamar!" pintanya kemudian.

Chen dengan patuh menggeser tubuhnya. Membiarkan Jongin membuka kenop pintu dan bersembunyi di kamarnya. Oh, astaga... Aku harus mengatakan apa pada eomma. Batin Chen merutuki dirinya sendiri.

"Jonginnnn... Meski hyungmu ini sering mengataimu kakek tua. Meski kau adikku yang aneh. Ohh okey aku memang terlalu buruk mengataimu.. Maksudku mana ada yang suka di panggil aneh. Tapi kau tetap adikku Jongin... Percaya pada hyungmu ini sekali saja. Kepindahanmu tak akan menyelesaikan masalah," teriak Chen dari luar pintu.

"Kenapa jadi pengecut seperti ini? Kalian harus menyelesaikannya baik-baik. Bagaimana jika Kyungsoo ternyata menyukaimu? Bagaimana jika Kyungsoo ternyata tak menerima lamaran si penghuni baru?"

Ketika tersadar akan ucapannya, Chen menjambakki rambutnya sendiri dan menggeram frustasi. "Oh ya Tuhan.. Apa aku baru saja membujuk adikku mengejar cinta sepupunya sendiri. Aku sudah gila ternyata."

Samar-samar Chen mendengar adiknya menyaut lirih dari dalam kamar. "Hyung kumohon jangan bahas ini lagi. Keputusanku sudah bulat untuk pindah."

"Kau tau Jongin? Kenapa hyungmu ini membiarkan kalian berciuman malam itu?" Jongin menggeleng meskipun Chen di luar tidak tau gelengannya. Menyimak apa yang di ucapkan hyung-nya itu.

"Karena dari pintu aku bisa melihat wajah Kyungsoo. Meskipun samar, aku yakin jika saat itu ia tersenyum di sela-sela ciumannya. Senyum yang tipis dan samar. Tapi kurasa itu menggambarkan perasaannya padamu Jongin."

"Maka dari itu aku memarahimu paginya. Bukan Kyungsoo. Karena kupikir kau main-main dengan sepupumu sendiri, hanya karena hormon remajamu sedang aktif. Aku bukannya mendukung hubungan kalian, dari sisi manapun hubungan kalian tetap salah. Jika pun ternyata kalian saling menyukai, kuanggap kau sudah besar untuk tau konsekuensinya."

"Hyunggg~" suara Jongin terdengar lagi.

"Ya," sahut Chen.

"Bisa kau suruh Molly menyingkir dari teras belakang, pohonnya akan ambruk," pinta Jongin.

Chen tidak tau kenapa ia langsung berlari ke teras. Menggendong kucing hitam yang menurut Chen menyebalkan itu, masuk ke dalam rumah. Sedetik kemudian sebuah petir menyambar keras.

DHUAARRRRR! KRETEKKK.. KRETEKKK.. BRUKKKK!

Di depan pintu belakang, penghubung rumah dan teras. Chen berdiri kaku dengan kucing hitam dalam gendongannya. Matanya melotot tajam, dahinya mengerut dalam. Tak percaya dengan penglihatannya sendiri. Pohon kesemek yang tertanam apik di halaman belakang, ambruk menimpa atap teras. Jika Molly, si kucing hitam tak segera dirinya singkirkan. Ia yakin kucing hitam itu akan gepeng dengan sukses.

"Meounggg! Meoungg! Meounggg!" suara Molly yang meloncat dari gendongan Chen, berlari dengan tergesa-gesa. Tujuannya adalah pintu kamar Jongin yang tertutup rapat. Ia mencakari pintu kayu itu dengan brutal, sembari mengeong kembali. Seakan mencoba memanggil Jongin dengan meongan-nya.

"Sebenarnya ada apa?" gumam Chen tanpa sadar.

.

.

.

Kyungsoo keluar dari kamar mandi dengan handuk melilit tubuhnya. Ia tidak tau jika Chanyeol sudah kembali dari supermarket terdekat. Chanyeol duduk di sofa yang langsung menghadap ke jendela. Menampilkan kota Busan di malam hari, _city light_ dan kapal-kapal nelayan di pinggir pantai terlihat kecil layaknya miniatur.

"Kau sudah selesai mandi?" sapa Chanyeol menengok ke arah Kyungsoo.

Kyungsoo baru sadar pemuda itu sedang memegang gelas wine di tangannya. Menggoyangkannya asal. "Yups, dan kurasa aku harus ke kamar mandi untuk memakai baju. Aku tidak tau kau akan kembali dengan cepat."

"Kenapa harus memakai baju? Kau sedang tidak telanjang sekarang. Santai saja," ucap Chanyeol sambil menepuk-nepuk sofa di sampingnya. "Kemari, aku ingin menanyakan sesuatu padamu."

Kyungsoo agak ragu, namun kemudian ia menuruti Chanyeol. Duduk di sampingnya dengan kikuk. Bayangkan saja dirinya hanya memakai handuk yang hanya menutupi sebatas dada kebawah dan lutut ke atas. Belum sempat pantatnya menyentuh sofa empuk itu, Chanyeol memindahkan tubuhnya duduk di pangkuannya. Dengan sangat amat mudah sekali. Seperti dirinya tak memiliki bobot yang berarti.

Kyungsoo semakin tidak nyaman. Apalagi Chanyeol hanya memakai celana pendek dan kaos besar kesukaannya. "Channn~" panggilnya sebagai bentuk protes.

Chanyeol malah memeluk pinggang Kyungsoo dan menumpukan dagunya di pundak sempit itu. "Jadi kapan aku boleh melamarmu? "

"Beri aku waktu dua minggu lagi. Aku akan bicara dengan bibi dan pamanku dulu." jawab Kyungsoo mencoba menarik narik handuknya yang tersingkap, karena posisi duduk.

"Dua minggu?" ulang Chanyeol yang beralih mengecupi pundak Kyungsoo yang terekspose. "Bukankah itu terlalu lama, aku sudah menanyaimu kemarin sebelum ini... Kupikir kau akan memberikan jawabannya sekarang."

"Kau benar-benar serius denganku? Aku baru menjadi kekasihmu beberapa bulan... Tidakkah ini terlalu cepat untuk lamar melamar? Maksudku aku takut sebuah hal buruk terjadi pada kita karena hubungan kita yang terlalu cepat."

Chanyeol berhenti mengecupi pundaknya. Mengambil jeda cukup lama untuk berucap dengan suara bass-nya. "Aku tidak tau kenapa kau terus khawatir. Aku tidak ini perasaanku saja atau kau memang merasa ragu denganku. Apa yang membuatmu ragu denganku? Katakan padaku aku tak akan marah."

Dari suara Chanyeol saja Kyungsoo tahu, pemuda itu sedang kecewa dengannya. Kyungsoo merasa tidak enak hati dengan Chanyeol, mencoba meredakan rasa kecewanya. Dengan memiringkan tubuhnya, menangkup wajah Chanyeol lalu mengecupnya lembut tepat di bibir seksinya. "Aku tidak tau, Chan... Semoga itu hanya perasaanmu saja."

Chanyeol membalasnya dengan kecupan yang lebih panjang. "Baik, dua minggu... Katakan jawabanmu padaku. Selama itu, aku akan menghilangkan keraguanmu padaku," ucapnya di iringi senyuman ala Chanyeol. Senyum lebar memamerkan gigi putihnya yang berderet rapi. Ia pasti rajin gosok gigi, pikir Kyungsoo.

Wajah mereka berdua sangat dekat, sampai-sampai Kyungsoo bisa melihat pantulan wajahnya sendiri dari mata Chanyeol yang besar. "Apa rencana kita malam ini?"

"Entahlah.. Kita sudah ke pantai seharian dan berkeliling tempat wisata. Mungkin malam ini minum wine denganku? Atau - " Chanyeol mengangkat sebelah alisnya ke atas, menunggu sebuah ide dari Kyungsoo.

"Jalan-jalan malam? Kurasa cukup menyenangkan. A-aku akan pakai baju dulu," ujar Kyungsoo buru-buru bangkit dari pangkuan Chanyeol. Chanyeol menahan tangannya. Menggeleng lemah seraya menatap kaki Kyungsoo yang lecet terkena batu yang cukup runcing di laut.

Kyungsoo berbalik menatap kakinya sendiri. "I-ini.. Mmm.. "

Chanyeol bangkit dari tempat duduknya. Menggendong Kyungsoo dengan cekatan. Lalu menurunkan sang gadis di ranjang. Mata Kyungsoo bergerak kesana kemari menebak-nebak adegan selanjutnya. "Bagaimana kalau - "

Suara Chanyeol yang serak dan dalam, membuat Kyungsoo makin kelimpungan. Ia tidak bodoh hanya untuk mengetahui keinginan Chanyeol. Namun yang Kyungsoo dengar selanjutnya adalah tawa kecil dari Chanyeol. "Kenapa kau ketakutan begitu? Aku tak akan memaksamu. Tenang saja.. "

Chanyeol mendekapnya. Perasaan bersalah Kyungsoo semakin menjadi-jadi. Harusnya ia tak perlu membingungkan pemuda ini, harusnya ia tak perlu membandingkan dengan kehidupan yang lalu. Di hadapannya adalah Park Chanyeol, pemuda yang menjadi kekasihnya. Kenapa dirinya begitu takut menyerahkan dirinya pada Chanyeol? Kekasih yang begitu baik dan berkeinginan serius dengannya.

Tangan lentik Kyungsoo bergerilya di punggung lebar Chanyeol. Mencari ujung bajunya. Kemudian menggulungnya ke atas. Chanyeol melonggarkan dekapannya, melihat apa yang di lakukan Kyungsoo. "Angkat tanganmu.." suara Kyungsoo yang bisa ia dengar dengan jelas.

Bajunya semakin naik ke atas. Melewati pundak, kepala dan kedua tanggannya. Kemudian terlempar ke samping ranjang. Kyungsoo semakin tak terkendali, naik ke pangkuan Chanyeol. Dimana kedua lututnya mengapit paha Chanyeol yang masih berbalut celana. Duduk tepat di pusat gairah.

Chanyeol tak ingin gadisnya bekerja sendiri. Tangan kanannya ada di punggung sang gadis, menahan jika terjungkal sewaktu-waktu. Bibirnya mulai bergerak mengecupi dan membasahi tengkuk. Mencicipi betapa halusnya kulit Kyungsoo. Kemudian berbelok ke bibir berhentuk hati kesuakaannya. Berhenti disana lama. Memangutnya bergantian. Atas dan bawah.

Bibir Kyungsoo benar-benar basah dan memerah sekarang. Rambut berantakan Chanyeol jadi bukti gairahnya yang terus naik. Apalagi bibir Chanyeol semakin turun. Mendesak dan memaksa handuknya turun melewati gundukan. Bibir dan lidahnya bermain-main disana. Membauinya, mengecup setiap sisi bongkahan daging lembut tersebut, diakhiri kecupan di ujung putingnya.

Sedangkan tangan kiri Chanyeol yang menggangur menyelinap di balik handuk Kyungsoo yang tersingkap. Menyentuh pahanya berlanjut elusan ringan di pantat, berbelok tepat di kewanitaannya. Tak terhalang apa pun. "Ini pertama?" tanya Chanyeol mengangkat wajahnya menjauh dari dada Kyungsoo.

Kyungsoo hanya bisa mengangguk sebagai jawaban. Sisanya suara erangan, karena jari-jari panjang Chanyeol bermain di pintu masuk kewanitaannya. "Ngghhh..Mmmphhh... Chan tolonggg.. Nggghh" Kyungsoo sadar suaranya mulai menjijikan untuk di dengar. Ia tak pernah seperti ini, mengerang di depan seorang pemuda.

Matanya mulai mengatup, merasakan bagaimana sebuah gelombang besar bergejolak di bagian bawah perutnya. Rasanya begitu asing. Otot kewanitaannya tegang dan berkedut-kedut, ingin segera menghisap jari-jari yang bermain disana. Terfokus pada rasa terangsangnya.

Tiba-tiba dalam gelapnya pandangannya, ia mengingat wajah Jongin kecil. Begitu imut dan polos. Mengingat bagaimana dirinya menyelinap ke kamar Jongin hanya untuk mengusir mimpi buruk si kecil. Menggenggam tangannya dan bersenandung sepanjang malam. Ia berhenti ketika Jongin sudah mulai remaja. Ia tak ingin bibi dan pamannya tau. Namun Chen terlanjur tau, memergoki dirinya berdiri di pintu, melihat Jongin yang tertidur.

 _"Kau tak menenangkan Jongin? Kurasa ia mimpi buruk lagi.."_

 _"Tangannya sudah terlalu besar untuk kugenggam, oppa! Dan aku takut perasaanku menjadi-jadi jika terlalu lama berada di sisinya."_

Wajah Jongin yang bertumbuh besar memenuhi inagtannya. Senyumnya yang menenangkan perlahan-lahan senyum itu pudar. Tergantikan wajah kekecewaan. "Kyungsoo~" panggilnya. Suara itu begitu nyata dalam pikirannya.

Kyungsoo memaksakan diri membuka matanya. Wajah Chanyeol mengembalikan kesadarannya. Segera ia meraup bibir Chanyeol dan mulai terisak pelan. Chanyeol memeluknya lebih erat, tangannya kanannya menyingkirkan celana yang ia pakai. Membuang handuk yang masih bertahan di pinggang sang gadis. Menyambar selimut untuk menutupi tubuh polos mereka berdua.

 _"Maaf, Jongin"_ ucap Kyungsoo dalam hati.

.

.

.

Jongin berlari sepanjang peron. Menunggu kereta yang akan segera datang. Bahkan bajunya belum sempat ia masukan koper, Kyungsoo terlanjur menghubunginya untuk menjemput di stasiun. Kyungsoo tidak menjelaskan rincinya bagaimana sampai ia harus pulang sendirian tanpa Chanyeol.

"Memangnya Kyungsoo noona dari mana?" tanya Sehun yang mengikutinya kemari. Setelah mendengar kepindahannya, Sehun terus mengikutinya seharian. Ia tak tau apa motifnya.

"Dari Busan," balas Jongin melihat sekelilingnya. Siapa tau Kyungsoo ternyata ikut pemberangkatan awal.

"Kau bodoh atau bagaimana, bung? Kita harusnya di jalur yang sebelah sana," caci Sehun menarik sahabatnya itu untuk mengikuti langkahnya. "Dan keretanya sudah tiba 20 menit yang lalu, dasar Jongin bodoh!"

Jongin hanya bisa diam saja, menerima semua makian sehun dengan lapang dada. Memang hari ini ia akui dirinya mendadak bodoh. Ia hanya bisa berlari secepat mungkin mengimbangi kaki Sehun. Karena Sehun terus saja menarik tangannya. Kalau di pikir - pikir ini seperti adegan kriminal, dimana sepasang kekasih berlari dari kejaran penjahat. Klasik sekali, pikir Jongin.

Seperti kata Sehun, Kyungsoo sudah tiba rupanya. Duduk disamping kopernya. Sudah 3 hari Jongin tak melihatnya, rasanya ada yang berbeda dengan sepupunya itu. "Kyungsoo.. " panggilnya dengan nafas terengah-engah.

Kyungsoo langsung mendongakkan kepalanya, guna melihat dua pemuda berdiri di hadapannya selayaknya sedang selesai lomba lari maraton. Ia segera mengambil ranselnya, mengeluarkan sebotol air mineral. Sehun langsung menyautnya, "Terima kasih, noona!"

Sehun menegaknya sampai hanya tersisa beberapa tetes saja. Membiarkan Jongin hanya bisa menghela nafas pelan. Dengan polosnya Sehun memberikan botol tersebut ke Jongin. "Tidak, terima kasih... Simpan saja untukmu," tolak Jongin dingin.

"Apa sesuatu terjadi padamu?" tanya Jongin khawatir. "Kenapa kau tak kembali bersama Chanyeol?" lanjutnya tak membiarkan Kyungsoo menjawab terlebih dahulu.

"Chanyeol sedang mengurusi neneknya yang tiba-tiba sakit. Ia memintaku untuk kembali terlebih dahulu. Aku ada jam kuliah besok. Neneknya di Busan, akan merepotkan jika bolak balik kesana kemari."

Seorang Chanyeol merasa kerepotan? Padahal menyangkut keselamatan Kyungsoo? Ini terdengar tidak seperti Chanyeol. Mungkinkah Kyungsoo berbohong padanya? Jongin semakin mencurigai kepulangan Kyungsoo yang tiba-tiba. Wajah lelah yang terus memandanginya sedari tadi. Ia ingin mengungkapkan sesuatu pada dirinya. Sesuatu yang mendesak dan memaksanya pulang.

"Hun, bisa kau bawa pulang koper Kyungsoo dengan taksi?" pinta Jongin.

"Tentu. Akan kurapikan bajumu juga ke dalam koper. Kau bisa pindah besok," ujar Sehun membuat Kyungsoo terkejut. Pindah?

"Kau benar-benar akan pindah, Jongin?" tanya Kyungsoo memastikan pendengarannya.

Jongin mengangguk. "Ya, aku akan kembali ke rumah appa dan eomma. Atau mungkin aku akan tinggal di asrama setelahnya. Dimana pun itu asal tidak disini lagi."

"Apa gara-gara aku, apa - "

"Ya, demi kebahagiaanmu."

"Aku tidak menyuruhmu pergi, Jongin!" seru Kyungsoo keras sampai beberapa orang yang kebetulan lewat menengok ke arahnya.

"KENAPA KAU TAK PERNAH BERBUAT UNTUK KEBAHAGIAANMU SENDIRI? KAU PERLU BELAJAR EGOIS JONGINNN! KAU SELALU BEGINI, DARI DULU SAMPAI DETIK INI... ITU YANG MEMBUATMU SELALU SAJA BERAKHIR HIDUP SENDIRIAN. TIDAKKAH KAU SADAR ITU JONGIN?" Kyungsoo tak tahan lagi pada sepupunya itu. Tak peduli dirinya masih di tempat umun, tak peduli Sehun menontonnya dengan mulut terbuka karena shock akan makiannya.

"Kau bukan Tuhan, Jongin! Dari mana kau tau aku akan lebih bahagia jika kau pergi? Darima kau tau, aku akan lebih bahagia bersama Chanyeol? Semua tidak pasti Jongin... " suara Kyungsoo mulai melemah. Tangisnya pecah, hanya dengan sekali kedipan air matanya tumpah ruah.

"Keputusanku sudah bulat. Ayo kuantar pulang!" ucap Jongin menutup telinganya rapat-rapat atas makian Kyungsoo. Jongin mengulurkan tangannya. Kyungsoo menampiknya dengan kasar. Menghapus air matanya yang terlanjur keluar.

"Maaf," ujar Jongin singkat. Mata bulat itu menatapnya kembali. Menunggunya berujar lebih panjang.

Jongin menelan ludahnya susah payah sebelum berujar kembali. "Aku pria kuno yang patuh dan pecundang... Aku masih duduk di sekolah menengah atas... Dan aku sepupumu. Aku sepupumu, Kyung... Apa yang kau harapkan dariku, hmm?"

Kyungsoo hanya menatap Jongin. Tak menjawab apa pun. Lidahnya terasa kelu untuk sekedar membalas pertanyaan Jongin. "Ayo pulang... Aku tau kau sedang lelah sekarang. Aku juga harus segera berkemas," ucap Jongin final. Mengakhiri perdebatanya dengan Kyungsoo. Berjalan terlebih dahulu, berharap Kyungsoo segera mengikutinya.

\- Grep! kedua tangan Kyungsoo melingkar apik di pinggangnya. Kepalanya menyandar di punggung. Kyungsoo sampai bisa merasakan suhu tubuh Jongin lebih hangat darinya. "Aku bisa saja pulang besok, bersama Chanyeol. Tapi - "

"...tapi kau terus berlarian di kepalaku. Membuatku ingin cepat pulang. Membuatku terus ragu dengan Chanyeol. Membuatku ragu pula menerima lamarannya. Kau juga menggangguku bermesraan denganya. Menggangguku saat... Saat bergumul dengannya."

"Selamat kalau begitu, aku akan segera punya keponakan."

" Bukan itu yang - ". "Apa gara-gara kau sedikit demam, kepalamu jadi tidak waras, Jongin?"

"Aku tidak demam. Dan aku memang tak pernah waras."

"Kau demam!"

"Tidak"

"Demam!"

"Sudah kubilang tidak!"

"Demam!"

"Baiklah aku demam. Lalu kau mau apa? Ke rumah sakit? Menyuruhku pulang tanpamu? Aku sudah susah-susah menjemputmu lalu kau - "

"Aku akan memelukmu. Sampai badanmu dingin kembali."

"Kuharap kau tak serius dengan itu."

Kyungsoo mengeratkan pelukannya. Membuat mereka berdua pulang sangat terlambat. Atau mungkin Sehun juga akan terlambat mengantar koper. Ia masih berdiri disana menyaksikan drama picisan antar saudara sepupu. Dengan wajah ingin muntah di tempat. Temannya yang kuno dan kaku bersama gadis seromantis Kyungsoo noona. Ia rasa anjingnya akan berubah mengeong sebentar lagi.

.

.

.

TBC

.

.

Note:

Ini salah satu ff yang tidak saya pikirkan matang-matang alurnya. Jadi ngga terlalu ketata kaya yang lain. Semoga masih nyabung dengan cerita Chapter sebelumnya. Sempet mau saya hentikan tapi saya gabut nunggu diwisuda...hehehe. Jadi nulis seadanya. Jangan berharap lebih sama nih ff, saran saya.


	6. Chapter 6

**REINCARNATION**

.

.

.

Chapther 6: Hati Yang Jauh

.

.

.

Langit sudah berwarna hitam pekat. Para penjaga sudah berdiri rapi di setiap sudut, diterangi sebuah obor. Suara derap kaki para kasim dan dayang utama meramaikan malam di musim semi ini. Kediaman sang Raja menjadi tujuan mereka. Mengantarkan tuan mereka untuk beristirahat, setelah menyambangi kediaman permaisuri.

Langkahnya terhenti tepat di pertengahan jalan. Matanya yang tajam menyorot wanita yang berdiri tertunduk di sana, bersama para dayang. Wanita berbalut _chima_ hijau muda dan _dangui_ berwarna hitam. Corak perak bercampur emas menandakan betapa tingginya posisinya sekarang, namun tak lebih tinggi dari ratu. Seorang selir tingkatan tertinggi dan satu-satunya pemilik hati sang raja.

"Maafkan saya telah lancang selarut ini berkunjung di kediaman Yang Mulia," ucap sang selir sedikit membungkuk, sebagai bentuk rasa hormatnya. Ia sadar betul seberapa besar kesalahannya. Semua kekacauan memang berawal darinya.

"Kau benar ini sudah sangat larut, apalagi udara musim semi begitu dingin menyentuh kulit seharusnya kau tak usah menungguku, Selir Soo-bin. Kau bisa datang esok hari... " balas sang Raja berjalan mendekati sang selir.

"Maafkan saya Yang Mulia - "

"Aku hanya mengkhawatirkan kesehatanmu," potong sang Raja. "Kembalilah ke kediamanmu! Angin malam tak baik untuk kesehatanmu. Datanglah esok hari saat cuaca lebih hangat," lanjutnya berjalan melewati sang selir menuju tempat peristirahatannya.

Namun lagi-lagi langkahnya harus terhenti, kali ini karena jari lentik yang bertengger di lengannya. Menarik pelan lengan jubah kekaisarannya. Di iringi bibir berbentuk hati itu terbuka lagi. Sedangkan mata bulatnya bergerak-gerak tak tentu arah. Menentukan kata yang tepat untuk menjelaskan kegelisahannya. "Kenapa Yang Mulia tak membiarkan saya di adili saja? Kenapa Yang Mulia menutupi semuanya? Saya jelas-jelas bersalah Yang Mulia..!"

Sang raja tetap tenang, membiarkan lengan bajunya bertambah kusut. Karena tarikan pelan sang selir berubah genggaman kuat. Kemudian ia membalas tanpa menengokkan wajahnya. "Ini bukan sesuatu yang bisa di adili dengan hukum negeri ini. Dan membiarkanmu di adili sama saja merendahkan pilihanku. Aku memilihmu dan kau tanggung jawabku."

"Y-yang Mulia... Hukum saya, Yang Mulia! Anda tak boleh pilih kasih seperti ini!"

"Tidak... Aku tak mau."

"Saya sudah menyusahkan dan membuat Yang Mulia malu. Saya meninggalkan istana berhari-hari tanpa ijin. Bahkan di malam penikahan kediaman saya sudah kosong. Dimana seharusnya saya mulai mengabdi dan melayani Yang Mulia. Bagaimana mana saya bisa hidup dengan rasa bersalah ini, jadi hukum saya Yang Mulia."

Sang raja memejamkan matanya. Menahan kekecewaannya yang muncul kembali. Dirinya akui ia begitu kecewa dengan tingkah selirnya. Namun di balik itu semua ia sadar selirnya tak menaruh perasaan apa pun pada dirinya. Ia hanya mengikuti kemauan ayahnya dan fraksi Utara. Sangat sulit hidup di istana tanpa keinginan sendiri. Apalagi...

"Apa kau meninggalkan istana untuk ke perbatasan bagian Selatan?"

"Ya, Yang Mulia."

Tidak salah lagi, selirnya memang pergi menemui jenderal Park yang sedang berperang di perbatasan Selatan. Para pemberontak sedang mencoba masuk lewat Selatan. Dan kabar yang berhembus jenderal Park tekena luka parah. Tenaga medis akan tiba 5 hari setelahnya. Mungkin setiba disana sudah tak tertolong. Namun selirnya memotong perjalanan menjadi 3 hari dengan menembus hutan. Yang lebih mengesankan lagi, ia menaiki kudanya sendiri dengan berkantong-kantong tanaman obat.

Dengan lembut ia mengambil tangan yang lebih kecil dari lengannya. Membalik tubuhnya perlahan, menghadap sang selir yang terlihat sangat terkejut. Membawa tangan yang ada dalam genggamanya. "Baiklah jika itu mau mu. Aku akan menghukummu sendiri."

"Dayang Han... "

"Ya, Yang Mulia," balas dayang Han sembari membungkuk hormat.

"Bawakan cambuk rotan yang biasa kau gunakan untuk mendisiplinkan dayang junior."

Tak hanya mata dayang Han yang melebar namun juga dayang-dayang dan kasim disana. Mereka saling bertukar pandang satu sama lain. Apa ini artinya tuannya sudah murka? Sampai tega turun tangan sendiri memberikan hukuman?

"Jeon haaaa ! Tolong tarik perintah Anda!" seru mereka bersamaan.

Perintah tetaplah perintah. Para dayang berduyun-duyun keluar kediaman raja. Mereka tak di perbolehkan berada disana sampai besok pagi. Rasa cemas menghiasi wajah mereka, takut jika sesuatu terjadi pada sang selir. Salah seorang dayang sudah melapor pada permaisuri untuk membujuk raja. Namun permaisuri malah tersenyum simpul dan menyatakan tak mau ikut campur.

Sedangkan di dalam kamar utama, sang selir sedang memegangi kuat-kuat rok _chima_ -nya. Mengangkatnya setinggi betis dengan wajah tegang. Menunduk memandangi kakinya yang telanjang tanpa alas kaki apa pun. Dari sudut matanya ia mampu melihat sang raja sudah mengapai cambuk berbahan rotan yang ada di meja.

"Angkat lebih tinggi!" perintahnya.

Sontak membuat sang selir otomatis menurut mengangkat rok _chima_ -nya yang menggembung setinggi lutut. Dimana goresan luka yang belum kering mulai nampak melintang di lutut sang selir.

"Apa jenderal Park sudah baikan?" tanya sang raja berfokus pada lutut sang selir yang terluka.

"Ya, Yang Mulia. Dia pemuda yang kuat," jawab sang selir jujur. "T-tunggu.. Bagaimana Yang Mulia tau - "

Bukannya menjawab pertanyaan sang selir, ia malah berjalan ke sisi samping sang selir. Duduk disana dengan tenang untuk bersiap memberikan cambukan. Sasarannya adalah bagian betis. "Berapa cambukan yang kau pinta?" ucapnya lirih bercampur parau.

"Lima?". "Sepuluh?". "Dua puluh?". "Atau lima puluh?" tanyanya dengan suara semakin merendah.

"Sampai Yang Mulia merasa cukup, seratus pun tak apa," jawab sang selir mulai memejamkan matanya menyambut cambukan pertamanya.

Rotan mulai di ayunkan. Namun betisnya tak jua merasakan permukaan rotan yang kasar. Hanya hawa dingin yang diam diam menyusup lewat pintu kamar, dan menggoyahkan kakinya. Detik demi detik berlalu tanpa terjadi apa pun. Hingga lututnya tiba-tiba terasa perih. Tepat di bagian lukanya. Memaksanya untuk segera membuka mata perlahan.

"Yang Mulia!" pekiknya mendapati sang raja sudah berlutut di hadapannya. Tangannya sibuk menempelkan sesuatu di lututnya. Terlihat seperti tumbukan daun. Namun ia tak yakin daun apa itu. "Saya bisa mengobatinya sendiri, Yang Mulia tak perlu - "

"Tegakkan kakimu!" perintah sang raja, mau tak mau membuat sang selir terus berdiri menahan perih. "Ini hanya daun pegagan, perihnya tak akan lama. Jika terlau sakit, kau bisa berpegangan pada pundakku."

Dengan ragu-ragu sang selir menaruh salah satu tangannya di pundak yang kokoh itu. Berpegangan kuat disana. Sedangan tangan lainnya tetap memegangi roknya agar tetap terangkat. "Ibumu tabib bukan? Dan kau pergi mengobati jenderal Park, lalu kenapa kau membiarkan lukamu sendiri?" tanya sang raja membuat sang selir gugup setengah mati.

"Aa.. a.. a.. I-itu... "

"Rawat dirimu dengan baik." ucap sang raja memandangi hasil kerjanya yang sudah berbalut kain. Tujuannya agar tidak terjadi peradangan jika terkena udara maupun gesekan kain _chima_. Tak lupa membubuhkan kecupan disana. Kemudian menarik kepalanya perlahan. Namun netranya tetap memandangi kaki sang selir yang masih terekspos jelas. "Aku tak sanggup menghukummu, apalagi mencambukmu."

"Mana bisa begitu Yang Mulia!"

"Aku tak bisa, jangan memaksaku! Melihat lututmu terluka saja rasanya aku ingin menjeburkan diriku ke kolam paviliun ibu suri."

Sang raja mendongakkan kepalanya guna melihat wajah cantik sang selir. Ia sudah tak melihatnya berhari-hari. Tak bisa di pungkiri melihat selirnya kembali ke istana dan berdiri di hadapannya, rasanya sangat melegakan. "Aku merindukanmu, apa kau tak sedikit pun merindukanku?"

Sebuah tangan lentik membelai rahang tegas yang menatapnya. Mengusapnya ragu-ragu. Berbalik menatapnya dengan pandangan sayu tanpa berucap apa pun. Sang selir pikir ini pernikahannya ini hanya atas dasar politik saja. Sedikit demi sedikit rajanya ini menunjukan ketulusannya, mencoba memberitahunya bahwa perasaannya murni tanpa ada campur tangan politik.

"Apa aku menakutkan untukmu, Selir Soo-bin?"

Bibir hati sang selir perlahan terbuka. "Duduk di sisi Anda begitu menakutkan Yang Mulia. Menyentuh Yang Mulia seperti ini saja rasanya setumpuk dosa menghantui saya. Rasanya saya akan segera di gantung jika salah berucap ataupun bersikap."

"...A-anda begitu jauh dari jangkuan saya, Anda begitu asing bagi saya Yang Mulia," ucapnya seraya membungkukkan badannya. Memberanikan diri menyatukan bibirnya pada sang pemimpin negeri ini. Melupakan sikapnya bisa dianggap terlalu lancang. Beruntung ciumannya di sambut baik, terbukti tubuhnya ditarik lembut untuk duduk di pangkuan sang raja.

Kecapan demi kecapan kedua bibir yang menyatu membuat suara begitu nyaring. Atas dan bawah, bergantian tanpa merasa bosan. Mencoba meresapi hati satu sama lain. Mengeratkan pegangan di pundak dan pinggang. Tanpa sadar mereka mereka mengakhirinya dengan nafas tersengal-sengal. Menatap satu sama lain dengan perasaan campur aduk. Antara gairah yang memuncak bercampur dengan rasa malu.

"Hidup di istana akan semakin berat. Tetap kuat, selirku! Karena aku membutuhkanmu.. " diakhiri dengan kecupan di kening sang selir.

Akan tetapi acara malam tetap berlanjut seiring dengan simpul _otgoreum_ (pita pada hanbok) yang terlepas, diikuti dengan lapisan baju yang terus berjatuhan. Terlucuti dengan hati-hati, tak ada kata terburu-buru di dalamnya. Menikmati setiap lapisan kain yang terkikis. Hingga mereka saling merasa gugup karena ketelanjangan mereka sendiri.

Rasa gugup mereka akhirnya terkalahkan dengan cumbuan-cumbuan yang terus di lancarkan satu sama lain. Mencoba memberikan kenikmatan pada pasangannya. Hisapan bercampur kecupan tercecer di setiap sudut lekukan. Rengkuhan yang semakin mengerat. Peluh yang semakin deras. Desahan yang semakin tak terbendung. Menjadi tanda tubuh mereka yang menyatu sempurna.

 **.**

 **REINCARNATION**

.

.

Tes

Tes

Tes

Suara air hujan yang jatuh ke tanah karena atap gubug tersebut tak tertutup sempurna. Membuat Jongin membuka matanya yang berat. Samar-samar ia bisa melihat gerimis yang mejelma menjadi hujan di celah-celah atap yang lumayan besar. Netranya melihat sekeliling. Dimana hanya ada tumpukan jerami, begitu juga tempat ia bersandar sekarang. Dan juga Kyungsoo yang duduk membelakanginya.

"Maaf aku ketiduran," ucap Jongin, membuat Kyungsoo menoleh tanpa menghentikan acaranya mengancingkan baju.

"Kau sudah baikan? Kau ingin pulang sekarang?" tanya Kyungsoo yang wajahnya terlihat kelelahan di mata Jongin. Jongin terus menatapnya tanpa ingin bertanya ataupun menjawab. "Ada apa?" tanyanya lagi.

Jongin hanya menggeleng. Mengenyahkan mimpinya tadi. Padahal dirinya sudah mengubur ingatan berbau dewasa, namun tiba-tiba ingatan itu muncul di mimpinya. Sangat jelas dan terasa nyata.

"Di luar masih hujan. Tapi bisakah kita pulang sekarang? Kita sudah terlalu lama berteduh tapi hujan tetap tak mau reda," ucap Kyungsoo berkali-kali membenarkan posisi duduknya.

"Ayo, aku sudah sedikit baikan. Hanya saja - " lidah Jongin terasa kelu untuk melanjutkan kalimatnya sendiri. Ia menunduk kebingungan. Tidak mungkin bukan ia katakan miliknya yang terbungkus rapi celana panjang terasa keras, basah dan lembab. "Lupakan... Ayo ku antar pulang. Chen hyung pasti mencemaskan kita."

Hujan yang mengguyur tak menghalangi kaki Jongin yang terus mengayuh sepedanya. Berharap angin membantunya cepat sampai kontrakan. Untuk segera meminum paracetamol meredakan demannya, yang mungkin nanti akan berkolaborasi dengan flu. Mengingat tubuhnya sekarang basah kuyup. Kyungsoo yang membonceng di belakang, merapatkan duduknya agar bisa menyandar di punggung lebar sepupunya itu. Sedangkan tangannya melingkar apik di pinggang. Merasakan perut datar yang mengencang karena sentuhan ringan tangannya.

"Aku tak akan menahanmu lagi, Jongin...Semoga kau juga menemukan kebahagiaanmu," bisik Kyungsoo mencoba melawan suara hujan yang begitu bising. "Maaf aku tak akan ikut mengantarmu besok. Salam untuk bibi dan paman."

"Tentu." Jongin mengangguk singkat.

"Apa kau - akan menetap di rumah bibi dan paman?" tanya Kyungsoo lagi. Yang tanpa Jongin ketahui sibuk menggigit bibirnya sendiri.

"Sepertinya tidak, Chen hyung menawariku di sekolah asrama. Eomma dan appa jarang dirumah, aku akan banyak kesepian katanya. Hyung takut aku jadi gila karena kesepian," balas Jongin tertawa kecil, menertawakan kekhawatiran hyung-nya yang terlalu berlebihan.

"Kau harus mengirimiku alamat sekolahmu. Akan kubawakan bunga saat kelulusanmu nanti." Tangan Kyungsoo melemah, tak dapat melingkar lagi di perut Jongin. Jongin dengan sigap menahannya dengan satu tangan, sebelum tangan Kyungsoo benar-benar kehilangan pengangannya.

"Kyung... " panggil Jongin panik.

"Aku tak apa, hanya kelelahan karena perjalanan jauh. Pinjam punggungmu."

Setibanya di kontrakan Kyungsoo menyuruhnya untuk segera masuk dan mengompres dahinya dengan air hangat. Jongin hanya bisa menurut, membalik tubuhnya meninggalkan Kyungsoo bediri di depan pintu dalam keadaan basah kuyup. Gadis itu tak bergerak seinci pun hanya untuk melihat dirinya benar-benar sudah masuk ke dalam pintu kontrakan.

Ada yang tidak beres dengan Kyungsoo, pikir Jongin. Kepulangannya yang tidak masuk akal, sikapnya yang mendadak emosional. Ingat di stasiun tadi, gadis itu memarahinya. Itu bukan gaya Kyungsoo. Jongin segera mengecek Kyungsoo melalui jendela.

"Kau liat apa, Jong?" sapa Sehun yang membantu Chen memplester tumpukan kardus milik Jongin. Ia bagian gunting menggunting

"Kyungsoo," balas Jongin acuh. Ia fokus memperhatikan Kyungsoo yang berjalan kepayahan masuk ke dalam kontrakannya. Apa kaki Kyungsoo sakit? Ia rasa tadi di stasiun gadis itu baik-baik saja.

"Hey, adikku.. Apa seharian bersamanya kurang untukmu?" cerca Chen memplester kardus terakhirnya. "Sebaiknya kau segera mandi dan beristirahat. Sehunna bisa tolong angkat koper di kamar Jongin kesini juga?"

"Baik, hyung," Sehun bergegas ke kamar Jongin, begitu juga sang pemilik kamar.

Jongin sibuk melepas bajunya sebelum melangkah ke kamar mandi. Masukan pakaian basah itu ke keranjang cucian. Sehun yang awalnya ingin mengambil koper dan segera pergi, memilih terdiam disana lama. "Kau sudah menaruh koper Kyungsoo ke kontrakannya?" tanya Jongin berjalan mengambil paracetamol di laci. Meminumnya dengan sebotol air mineral yang sudah ada di atas meja. Jakunnya yang naik turun, pertanda hanya menunggu waktu agar obat itu bekerja.

"Ya," jawab Sehun tetap terfokus pada tubuh Jongin yang _topless_. "Kau yakin akan pindah?" pernyataan itu keluar begitu saja tanpa di cegah.

"Mmm.. " Jongin mengambil handuk bersiap untuk mandi.

"Aku tak tau cara berpikirmu, bung! Jika sejak awal ingin pergi kenapa membuat masalah menjadi rumit?" seru Sehun. Jongin mengerutkan dahinya. Ia tak tau apa maksud Sehun. Kepergiannya malah menyelesaikan masalah, kenapa kawannya itu malah marah-marah sekarang.

"Ahhh sudahlah lupakan omonganku. Aku tak akan ikut campur." Sehun pergi menyeret koper ke luar.

.

.

.

Kyungsoo berbaring di ranjangnya. Dengan kain kompres menempel di dahi. Baekhyun yang selama dua hari ini merawatnya. Rupanya ia ikut tertular demam Jongin. Ahhh anak itu.. Dirinya mendadak sedih mengingatnya, bahkan tanpa ucapan perpisahan. Hanya mendengar suara mesin mobil sepupunya Chen di hari keberangkatan Jongin. Tak ada yang bisa menahannya.

"Kyung...kau tak ingin ganti baju? Kurasa bajumu lembab karena keringat. Ayo ku bantu!" ucap Baekhyun membantu mendudukan Kyungsoo. Lalu mengambil pakaian ganti dari almari. Memilihkan baju yang longgar dan nyaman di pakai, beserta pakaian dalamnya.

"Terima kasih. Aku akan memakainya sendiri," ucap Kyungsoo mulail melepaskan bajunya sendiri. Sedangkan Baekhyun memilih membersihkan meja dari sisa makanan.

"Kau tak ada jadwal konsultasi dengan Xiumin noona?" tanya Kyungsoo ketika melepas bra-nya kemudian meraih bra kaos putih yang terlipat rapi di sampingnya.

Mau tak mau Baekhyun menengoknya, saat Kyungsoo setengah perjalanan memakai bajunya. Saat baru tersadar sesosok pemuda sudah sedari tadi berdiri di pintu. Melihat ke arahnya dengan pandangan terkejut. Baekhyun mengabaikannya memilih tetap tenang.

"Tidak, jadwalku minggu depan." jawab Baekhyun dimana Kyungsoo berganti melepas celana dalamnya. "Sepertinya aku butuh ke luar sebentar, memasak bubur untukmu," lanjutnya. Kyungsoo hanya bisa mengangguk.

Sampai sebuah panggilan membuat jantungnya berdetak lebih cepat. "Kyungsoo..!" suara bass yang sukses membuat Kyungsoo segera menyembunyikan celana dalam bekasnya di balik bantal. Dan menutupi bagian bawahnya dengan selimut. Ia belum sempat memakai celana.

"Chan.. " panggil Kyungsoo balik. Chanyeol berjalan menghampirinya. Duduk di pinggir ranjang dengan wajah bersalahnya.

"Kenapa tak mengabariku jika kau sakit? Aku akan kesini lebih cepat," ujar Chanyeol memeriksa dahi Kyungsoo. "Sudah berapa hari kau demam?"

"Dua hari. Bagaimana nenekmu?"

"Sudah baikan. Harusnya aku tak membiarkanmu pulang sendirian. Hanya karena kau memohon padaku." Usapan lembut tangan lebar Chanyeol menyeka keringat di wajah Kyungsoo.

"Kau baru saja datang?"

"Sejak tadi, aku hanya tak ingin menganggumu yang sedang mengobrol bersama B-temanmu."

"Namanya Baekhyun... Kau melihatku berganti pakaian?"

"Maaf,"

"Untuk apa? Kau sudah pernah melihatnya - "

"Untuk ini dan lainnya," Chanyeol mengusap tengkuk Kyungsoo dengan ibu jarinya. Dimana tanda keunguan nampak jelas terlihat disana. Sisanya tertutup baju Kyungsoo. "Kau pasti malu pada temanmu."

Kyungsoo menggeleng, "Kami wanita dewasa, kami sudah sama-sama mengerti. Dan kita sama-sama menghargai privasi masing-masing. Dia tak akan bertanya siapa kekasihku dan dengan siapa aku tidur."

"Jangan terlalu percaya pada orang lain," ucap Chanyeol seakan mencoba memperingatkan Kyungsoo. "Kemana sepupu-sepupumu? Biasanya mereka bukan yang merawatmu?"

"Mereka ke rumah paman dan bibi Kim. Jongin pindah kesana," jelas Kyungsoo yang memposisikan dirinya menjadi menyender pada kepala ranjang. Menarik selimutnya semakin ke atas. Sebatas dada.

"Kau kelihatan begitu sedih," komentar Chanyeol.

"Sudah pasti, Jongin... Jongin sudah seperti - " Kyungsoo menjeda kalimatnya. "Adikku sendiri," lanjutnya dengan suara terdengar lebih lemah.

"Kenapa aku mendengar keraguan di ucapanmu, Kyung? Dia lebih dari itu bukan?" terselip kecemburuan di hati Chanyeol. Tapi ia menekannya, toh mereka sepupu bukan. Apa yang perlu di khawatirkan.

"Kami di besarkan bersama. Aku, Chen oppa dan Jongin. Akan beda rasanya jika salah satu menghilang di antara kami," elak Kyungsoo.

"Kau menyukainya?" tanya Chanyeol lagi. Tak ada gertakan. Ia hanya bertanya biasa, seolah menanyakan cuaca hari ini.

Kyungsoo memilih diam. Meremas ujung selimutnya di dada, karena rasa gugup menyelubunginya. Beberapa bulan bersama Chanyeol membuat dirinya mengerti pemuda jakung itu tidaklah mudah menerima kekalahan dan sedikit ambisius seperti Richard Park. Namun di balik itu semua hatinya begitu tulus dan lembut seperti jenderal Park yang pernah ia baca.

"Itu alasanmu tempo hari?" Chanyeol tak segan-segan menambah pertanyaannya. Memborbardir Kyungsoo yang semakin tak nyaman dengan percakapan ini.

"Chanyeol... " seru Kyungsoo tak terima. Chanyeol menggeser tempat duduknya. Mendekat ke arah Kyungsoo. Mengukung sang gadis kanan dan kiri. Kyungsoo memandang kekasihnya itu was-was. Kyungsoo memilih menutup matanya ketika wajah Chanyeol sudah tinggal beberapa inchi.

Bukan bibirnya yang menjadi sasaran, namun pipi gembilnya. Bibir tebal itu cukup lama mampir di pipi Kyungsoo. "Kau dua hari tak mandi ya?" bisik Chanyeol membuat Kyungsoo membuka matanya lebar-lebar. "Tapi kau tetap wangi bagiku," Chanyeol menenggelamkan kepalanya di ceruk leher Kyungsoo.

"Cepat sehat, aku maupun sepupumu Jongin pasti tak suka kau sakit seperti ini," pinta Chanyeol. Kyungsoo berbalas memeluknya. Memberikan tepukan-tepukan ringan di punggung lebarnya. "Waktumu sisa sebelas hari. Kuharap - "

"Bagaimana jika ku jawab sekarang?" sela Kyungsoo.

"Kau sedang demam. Kau pasti tak bisa berpikir jernih. Jadi jangan katakan jawabannya sekarang," tolak Chanyeol membelai rambut Kyungsoo yang terurai di punggung. Firasat Chanyeol mengatakan Kyungsoo akan menyerah untuk tetap bersama dirinya. Gadis itu akan menolak pinangannya. Dan ia tak mau itu terjadi.

Kyungsoo mengatupkan bibirnya rapat-rapat. Menelan jawabanya lagi. Sedangkan Chanyeol yang sangat khawatir Kyungsoo nekat memberikan jawaban, membungkam bibir hati itu. Mencumbunya seorang diri berkali-kali. Mengabaikan segumpal air mata sudut mata Kyungsoo.

Sedangkan di lantai bawah, Baekhyun berkutat dengan bubur yang terus ia aduk. Dan rasa sakit perutnya yang kambuh lagi. Chanyeol menuruni tangga. Berbelok ke arah dapur. Berdiri di sana, di depan meja dapur yang penuh bahan-bahan masakan. "Ini bukan pertama kali kau melihatku lagi kan? Kau tak kaget sama sekali, Byun Baekhyun... "

Baekhyun menyendok buburnya ke mangkuk, menambahkan irisan daun bawang dan potongan daging. "Ya, jadi kau kekasih Kyungsoo?" tanya Baekhyun balik. Tanpa sadar tangannya bergetar sendiri, tanpa terkontrol.

"Ya, aku berniat menikahinya," jawab Chanyeol angkuh.

"Kudoakan semoga kau bahagia." ujar Baekhyun merogoh isi kantung celananya. Mengambil sebutir pil, lalu menegaknya dengan cepat. Ia tak tahan lagi dengan rasa sakit perutnya. Apalagi muncul rasa takut yang berefek pada tangannya. Baekhyun berpegangan pada pinggiran meja dapur. Menunggu efek obat yang ia telan. Kepalanya tertunduk hingga rambutnya menjuntai menutupi wajahnya.

"Berhenti bergantung pada obat, Baek!" seru Chanyeol penuh penekanan.

"Apa pedulimu!" bentak Baekhyun sudah tak tahan lagi.

Chanyeol mengangkat tangannya tanda menyerah. "Baik.. Baik... Lakukan semaumu. Aku hanya pria yang buruk bukan di matamu?"

"Pergilah, bawa mangkuk ini ke atas. Dan pura-pura lah tak mengenalku." usir Baekhyun. Chanyeol hanya bisa memandangnya iba dan membuang nafasnya berat. Kenapa tadir mempermainkannya di saat seperti ini. Kenapa kau tak bisa memaafkan dirimu sendiri, baek? Batinnya dalam hati.

.

.

.

Raja bergegas menuju istana Selatan tempat kediaman selirnya. Setelah mendengar laporan bahwa selirnya telah kembali dari mengunjungi sepupunya di daratan China. Perjalanan yang panjang hampir memakan waktu dua bulan. Namun sayangnya sang selir kembali dalam keadaan sakit. Jenderal Oh berlarian sepanjang halaman istana, untuk segera membuntuti di belakang sang raja.

"Ikut aku masuk!" perintah sang raja pada jenderal Oh.

Ketika pintu telah terbuka, seorang kepala tabib kerajaan segera menyingkir dan membungkuk hormat. Mempersilakan untuk melihat keadaan sang selir. Selirnya sedang tidur pulas dalam balutan selimut tebal.

"Katakan padaku sakit apa yang di derita selir Soo?" tanya sang raja yang tengah membelai pipi pucat sang selir.

"Setibanya di istana selir Soo-bin mengeluh mual dan muntah. Beliau sedang mengandung-" sang tabib menghentikan penjelasannya. Sebuah senyum terukir jelas di wajah sang raja. Penantiannya berbuah manis. "K-kandungannya satu minggu," lanjutnya takut-takut.

Senyum tersebut luntur mengilang tanpa bekas tergantikan kerutan dahi yang dalam. Sedalam kebingungannya sekarang. "Satu minggu," gumam sang raja tak percaya akan pendengarannya.

Bersamaan dengan suara pedang yang tarik dari sarungnya. Begitu nyaring di kediaman selir yang sunyi. Jenderal Oh mengangkat pedangnya di leher kepala tabib. Satu gerakan saja, pedang itu bisa memotong otot-otot nadi di leher sang kepala tabib. "Masukan pedangmu!" pinta sang raja.

Jenderal Oh tak mau menurut. "Bagaimana bisa seorang tabib mengatakan hal seperti itu. Itu sama saja melecehkan Yang Mulia dan Selir Soo-bin. Satu minggu Yang Mulia... Bagaimana Selir Soo bisa mengandung satu minggu, padahal dua bulan ini beliau bersama hamba dan Jenderal Park. Kami bergantian menjaganya."

"KUBILANG TURUNKAN PEDANGMU! BAGAIMANA BISA KAU MENGANCAM SEORANG TABIB WANITA DENGAN PEDANGMU!" seru sang raja dengan nada tinggi.

Jenderal Oh akhirnya menyimpan pedangnya lagi. "Hamba akan bersaksi jika desas desus buruk muncul terkait bayi yang ada di kandungan selir Soo. Tak ada satu pun pria yang mendekati apalagi -"

"Kau dan jenderal Park menghadaplah padaku malam ini. Tepat tengah malam. Datanglah lebih awal! Aku tak tau mana yang benar mana yang salah, hanya kau yang kupercayai," potong sang raja.

"Jenderal Park hamba yakin akan datang terlambat karena setelah mengantar selir Soo ia langsung menyambangi kediaman keluarga Park. Jauh dari Hanyang," jelas Jenderal Oh. Tanpa mereka ketaui para dayang mencuri dengar percakapan mereka dari luar pintu.

.

.

.

TBC

.

.

Note:

Ada apa dengan chanbaek? Mari kita lihat episode besok yap... Mau nebak-nebak juga _monggo_ , saya persilahkan...


	7. Chapter 7

**REINCARNATION**

.

.

.

Chapther 7 : Tanpa kabar

.

.

.

Xiumin duduk bersimpuh di depan dupa yang menyala, membumbungkan asap ke langit-langit kuil. Memanjatkan doa dengan khusyuk. Kelopak matanya tertutup rapat, namun tidak dengan pendengarannya yang tajam. Suara langkah kaki menimbulkan decitan di lantai kayu. Kali ini Xiumin yakin bukan Jongin. Jongin sudah pindah bukan. Lalu siapa gerangan, pikirnya.

Anehnya ia tak memanggil atau berusaha memulai pembicaraan, ia hanya ikut duduk simpuh di belakang Xiumin. Xiumin mengabaikannya. Mungkin saja ia datang ke kuil terpencil ini bukan untuk menemuinya. Mungkin ia hanya tersesat lalu sekedar mampir kesini. Akan tetapi asap dupanya yang mulai menari-nari kesana kemari, tak tentu arah tentu tak bisa diabaikan. Xiumin merasakannya, angin yang berhembus semakin kencang semenjak kedatangan tamunya.

"Apa yang kau cari disini?" tanya Xiumin akhirnya. Tak menoleh maupun mengubah posisinya.

"Abeoji..." sahutnya dari belakang.

Xiumin terhenyak sesaat. Ia tak pernah mendengar suara laki-laki selembut ini. Bisa di pastikan anak itu belum mengalami masa akil balik. "Mungkin kau salah kuil, nak! Disini hanya ada aku dan ahjumma pengurus kuil," ujar Xiumin dengan sabar memberikan pengertian.

"Kalau begitu doakan aku menemukannya, _Mama_ ,"

Deg -

Jantung Xiumin berpacu sangat cepat. Bulu-bulu halus sekujur tubuhnya berdiri tanpa diminta. Lidahnya kelu tak mampu menimpali apa pun. Sungguh ia ingin sekali menengok ke belakang, tapi tubuhnya mendadak kaku. Membuatnya tak berkutik di tempatnya. Duduk bersimpuh di depan dupa yang mulai habis berubah menjadi abu. Di depan kelopak bunga persik yang terbawa angin, tergeletak di lantai kayu yang dingin.

 **.**

 **REINCARNATION**

.

.

Matahari begitu terik hari ini, di musim gugur di bulan September. Payung-payung sudah kembali ke penyimpanan, sayangnya cuaca panas masih menghantui di siang hari. Lain halnya ketika petang menjelang, angin musim gugur bertiup cukup kencang. Oleh sebab itu Kyungsoo rasa lebih baik berdiam diri di kedai Paman Sam, menghindari sinar matahari yang begitu menyengat.

Kyungsoo mengetuk-ngetuk pinggiran cangkir tehnya, Paman Sam menyebutnya _ba bao cha_. Minuman campuran dari teh hijau, gula batu, rempah-rempah, bunga dan buah-buahan kering, yang terpenting adalah ada delapan bahan di dalamnya.

"Kau tak pernah datang di waktu yang tepat," keluh Paman Sam sembari mengelap meja-meja kotor yang ditinggalkan pelanggannya. Kedainya mulai sepi lagi. Tak ada yang ke kedai untuk minum teh dan mengunyah kudapan manis di siang hari.

"Tidak ada aturan meminum teh harus di sore hari ataupun di cuaca dingin," balas Kyungsoo acuh, lalu menyeruput tehnya dengan damai.

Paman Sam menghela nafas pelan, percuma berdebat dengan nona muda. "Terserah kau saja, tapi ambil tisu dan seka keringatmu. Kau berkeringat sangat banyak hari ini. Aku tak yakin itu hanya karena teh yang kau minum. Apa kau masih sakit?"

"Aku baik-baik saja, ini sudah satu bulan sejak aku demam. Mana mungkin aku masih demam," elak Kyungsoo.

"Sudah satu bulan ya? Bukankah kau demam setelah kepindahan Jongin?"

"Ya," Kyungsoo mengangguk.

Wajah Kyungsoo berubah menjadi murung. Paman Sam menjadi merasa bersalah terhadapnya. Jadi ia berinisiatif mengganti topik lain. "Mmm... Mau cemilan? Atau yang lain?"

Gelengan kepala menjadi sarat akan Kyungsoo tak ingin apa pun. Ia hanya ingin duduk bersama secangkir teh-nya, sambil sibuk dengan pikirannya sendiri. Atau mungkin hanya Jongin, topik yang ingin ia dengar.

"Tengok dia, jika itu membuatmu lega," ucap Paman Sam. Kali ini ia menghentikan pekerjaannya sejenak dan duduk menemani pelanggan setianya.

"Aku tak tau dimana dia sayangnya."

Dahi yang sudah mulai berkeriput itu berkerut bingung. Bagaimana mungkin Kyungsoo tidak tau, mereka satu keluarga bukan.

Kyungsoo meliriknya sekilas, menjawab semua pertanyaan di kepala paman Sam. "Aku memang tak seharusnya tau, jadi semua orang tutup mulut tentang Jongin."

"Demi kebaikanku, aku akan menikah musim dingin tahun ini," lanjutnya dengan segera.

"Musim dingin? Ya Tuhan bulan depan maksudmu?" diakhiri dengan sebuah pekikan melengking pria paruh baya itu.

Sayangnya anggukan lemas yang ia dapatkan. "Selamat atas rencana pernikahanmu. Tapi kau tak senang? Kau tak berpikir akan kabur bukan?" pertanyaan itu terlontar saja tanpa bisa di cegah.

"Sejujurnya aku berpikiran seperti itu. Tapi - "

Kyungsoo menjeda cukup lama, sambil menundukan wajahnya dan memeluk perutnya sendiri. Hingga paman Sam menaikan alisnya saking lamanya menunggu sebuah pernyataan dari gadis muda ini.

"Kau menyayangi keluargamu. Kau tak bisa egois hanya demi menuruti perasaanmu. Dan keluargamu semakin mendesakmu karena kau - "

"mengandung sekarang," tebak Paman Sam layaknya peramal ulung.

"Harusnya Chanyeol tak perlu sejauh ini. Aku semakin merasa bersalah padanya." ujar Kyungsoo lirih semakin erat memegangi perutnya sendiri.

"Kenapa merasa bersalah? Dia kekasihmu bukan? Kalian saling mencintai dan sekarang mengandung anaknya. Sudah sewajarnya ia menikahimu."

Kyungsoo diam saja. Paman Sam tak bisa menahan dirinya untuk berucap kembali, "Oh astaga.. Astaga... Astaga... Jangan bilang.. "

Kyungsoo mengangkat wajahnya kembali. Menatap sendu ke arah sang pemilik kedai, "Kalau pun ini benar anak Chanyeol, aku akan terus meragukannya."

Percakapan mereka terhenti disana cukup lama. Enggan melanjutkan karena mereka berdua tau kemana ujung pembicaraan ini. Perhatian mereka teralih begitu saja ke arah jalanan, dimana Sehun sedang berlari kencang mengejar si kucing kecil berwarna hitam legam, Molly. Kaki panjang Sehun tak mampu mengimbangi kaki-kaki kecil yang berlari gesit dari satu atap rumah ke rumah yang lain, dari satu pagar ke pagar yang lain. Berbeda dengan Sehun yang terus setia berlari di jalanan aspal yang panas.

Molly yang menggondol sepotong daging merah di mulutnya memasuki kedai, disusul Sehun dengan nafas tak beraturan dan keringat membanjiri wajahnya yang tampan. "Ah-akuu.. Siapapuntolongtangkapdia!" ucapnya susah payah.

Tapi Molly dengan santainya menaruh daging segar itu di atas meja Kyungsoo, lalu meloncat turun ke pangkuan Kyungsoo dengan tiba-tiba. Kyungsoo sampai mengangkat kedua tangannya karena terkaget.

"Jadi noona yang menyuruhnya mencuri daging eommaku?" seru Sehun.

Kyungsoo menggeleng dan membekap mulutnya karena ingin muntah mencium bau daging. Perutnya seperti sup dalam kuali yang diaduk tanpa henti. Sedangkan Molly tetap di pangkuannya bahkan memijat-mijat perutnya dengan kaki kecilnya, tak lupa mendengkur sebagai ungkapan perasaan nyaman.

"Dan sejak kapan Molly akur dengan noona? Biasanya ia menggeram dan mengigit bukan?" lanjut Sehun merasa aneh dengan pemandangan tak biasa ini.

Ia tak sendiri, Paman Sam juga berpikir yang sama. Namun ia tak bisa menyimpulkan apa pun hanya karena kucing kecilnya mendadak menyukai Kyungsoo. "Jadi kau ingin membawa pulang daging itu kembali, nak?"

Sehun melirik daging merahnya yang sudah berlumur liur kucing dan pasir di pinggirannya. "Kurasa aku akan malam dengan sup daun bawang saja, " ucapnya lesu.

"Maaf, boleh aku pinjam kamar mandimu paman?" sela Kyungsoo tergesa-gesa berjalan ke bagian belakang kedai. Padahal Paman Sam belum menjawabnya.

"Meoowww... " seruan Molly menatap kasur tidurnya telah pergi. Menghilang ke dalam kedai menuju kamar mandi.

Paman Sam hanya menatap sekilas kucingnya itu lalu berucap pada Sehun. "Maafkan Molly, ayo ikut aku ke dalam. Kita lihat apa yang bisa kau bawa dari kulkasku," ucapnya menggiring Sehun berbelok ke dapur yang cukup luas.

Sehun agak tertegun melihat begitu banyak bahan-bahan yang ada di dapur kedai kecil ini. Berbagai macam daun teh yang tak ia kenal ada di toples-toples. Akar-akar dan kantung-kantung berisi biji-bijian kering di biarkan mengantung memenuhi tiang-tiang dapur. Bunga-bunga setengah kering di atas nampan bambu. Tepung yang berceceran dan bau kue kering yang dipanggang menunjukan sang koki sekaligus pemilik kedai sedang membuat cemilan untuk pelanggannya nanti.

"Maaf paman tak punya daging sapi segar. Hanya mmmm... Ikan salmon, tuna dan ayam. Kau ingin makan yang mana?" tawar Paman Sam agak kecewa ketika membuka kulkasnya tak menemukan daging sapi segar.

"Ayam saja, paman," ucap Sehun tak henti-hentinya mengobservasi sekitar.

"Baiklah akan ku bungkuskan untukmu. Apa kau juga manisan kesemek kering? Sebagai permintaanmaafku."

Sehun mengangguk bersemangat, "Terima kasih. Aku jadi teringat Jongin, dia sering membawakan kesemek kering saat di sekolah."

"Kau tak mengunjunginya?" Paman Sam berbasa-basi sedikit sebelum mengorek informasi lebih dalam.

"Aku tak punya alasan untuk mengunjunginya. Toh, dia bilang dia sehat dan senang tinggal disana. Asramanya maksudku. Tak ada orang yang menyebalkan sepertiku katanya." Sehun membantu Paman Sam membungkus daging ayam dengan kantong plastik.

"Bagaimana kalau kuberi alasan untuk mengunjungi Jongin?" Ucap Paman San tersenyum simpul.

"Alasan?"cicit Sehun bingung.

.

.

.

Barisan panjang mengular rapi, menunggu nampan mereka diisi dengan sup hangat, bubur, ataupun sepotong daging asap yang menggugah selera. Jongin ada disana, namun bukan diantara siswa yang mengantri melainkan sudah duduk santai menikmati hidangan malam.

"Jongin!" panggil seorang pemuda yang berjalan menghampiri meja paling pojok.

Jongin mengurungkan menyuap sesendok sup ke mulutnya dan menyaut. "Ya, hyung. Apa terjadi sesuatu?" tanya Jongin pada teman kamarnya itu. Orang-orang manggilnya Suho, seniornya di tahun ketiga.

"Ahh tidak.. Hanya saja ponselmu terus berbunyi. Dari Sehun. Sebaiknya kau jawab dulu. Ini!"

Jongin tampak ragu mengambil ponselnya dari tangan Suho. "Kenapa?" tanya Suho lagi.

"Tidak apa-apa, hanya saja perasaanku tidak enak. Tidak biasanya Sehun menelpon. Bisakah hyung yang menerima teleponnya?" pinta Jongin penuh harap.

"Mmm.. Katakan saja aku sudah tidur atau semacamnya," tambahnya terdengar tak yakin.

Suho berpikir sebentar, lalu memutuskan menerima telepon itu karena merasa kasihan dengan anak baru ini. Si pendiam yang sering mimpi buruk di malam hari. Gumaman kegelisahan, tangisan pelan, ataupun suara nafas tak beraturan dari ranjang bawah, menjadi pengiring malam-malamnya belakangan ini. Memang sedikit menganggu, tapi ia tau rasa terganggunya tak seberapa dibanding yang dihadapi pemuda bermarga Kim itu.

Jongin memperhatikan Suho yang sedang menerima telepon, wajah _angelic_ -nya dengan tenang berbincang dengan Sehun. Tidaklah lama, hanya beberapa menit sampai akhirnya Suho mengembalikan ponsel padanya.

"Ia tau kau belum tidur. Dia hanya ingin mengatakan bahwa sepupumu akan menikah di musim dingin tahun ini."

Jongin menghela nafas panjang, "Apa hanya itu saja, hyung?"

"Ya," ucap Suho disertai sebuah anggukan. Suho merubah mimik wajahnya seakan teringat sesuatu, "Ahh aku lupa satu hal ternyata, temanmu bilang dia sedang dalam perjalanan kemari."

Jongin tampak terkejut, tangannya langsung menekan layar ponsel. Menghubungi balik Sehun. Di mata Suho, Jongin tampak sangat gelisah sekarang layaknya akan didatangi penagih hutang. Benda persegi itu beberapa kali diturunkan dari telinga kemudian di dekatkan kembali. Berulang kali, berharap Sehun menjawab teleponnya.

Tak butuh waktu lama seorang petugas asrama memanggilnya. Memintanya untuk ke gedung para pengajar dan staff, dimana terdapat ruangan khusus tamu yang berkunjung. "Kim Jongin-ssi ada yang ingin bertemu denganmu. Segera temui mereka di gedung bagian barat!"

"Mereka?" cicit Jongin.

Sang petugas mengernyit sesaat. "Ya, mereka. Ada dua orang," jelasnya.

Wajah Jongin yang semakin cemas tak luput dari pengelihatan Suho. "Ayo kutemani!" ujarnya

Jongin bersiap menggeleng sebagai penolakan, namun Suho menambahkan dengan segera. "Aku memaksa."

Jongin menuruni banyak anak tangga untuk mencapai lantai dasar setelahnya ia harus menyebrangi halaman luas dimana para petugas asrama selalu ada di setiap sudut bangunan. Mencegah para murid keluyuran di malam hari dan pergi ke asrama putri di sisi timur.

Sekolahannya terdiri dari asrama putra dan putri hanya dibatasi oleh sebuah aula besar di lantai bawah dan lantai atasnya adalah ruangan makan para siswa. Tempat dimana siswa putra dan putri dapat bertemu lagi, selain di kelas. Jongin merasa tak masalah sekolah dimana pun, toh eommanya sangat senang mendengar dirinya mau tinggal di asrama dibandingkan selalu menempel pada sang kakak dan Kyungsoo.

"Tenanglah. Jika ini sesuatu yang buruk, cepat atau lambat kau akan menghadapinya. Jadi lebih baik serakang bukan? Ini hanya soal waktu," ucap Suho berjalan di depan Jongin, memandunya ke ruangan untuk tamu. Sebagai siswa baru Jongin belum hafal apalagi hari sudah malam akan menambah kebingungannya.

Entah berapa tiang-tiang besar bangunan yang ia lewati, entah sudah berapa petugas asrama yang membungkuk kepadanya. Ruang khusus tamu terasa sangatlah jauh baginya. Pikiranya hanya berputar sekitar, dengan siapa Sehun datang? dan kenapa Sehun sampai datang menemuinya? Berita pernikahan Kyungsoo bukanlah alasan yang kuat sampai memaksa kawan karibnya itu mau datang kemari.

"Saat aku pindah kemari, Sehun dalam keadaan marah padaku. Ia tak akan mau membalas pesanku yang berhubungan dengan Kyungsoo," ujar Jongin sepanjang jalan menaiki tangga di gedung barat.

"Kyungsoo? Sepupumu yang akan menikah itu?" timpal Suho yang tersenyum ramah pada petugas asrama yang membungkuk pada dirinya dan Jongin.

"Ya, semua keluargaku akan tutup mulut jika aku bertanya tentangnya. Sehun dan Xiumin noona yang bukan keluargaku pun melakukan hal yang sama. Padahal aku hanya ingin menanyakan kabarnya saja."

"Apa itu yang sering mengganggu tidurmu?" tanya Suho ketika dirinya dan Jongin sudah berdiri tepat di depan pintu ruangan khusus tamu.

"Salah satunya, sisanya sesuatu yang tak bisa kau pahami, hyung. Sama halnya ketika semua petugas asrama membungkuk pada kita padahal aku hanya siswa biasa, aku tak bisa memahaminya," balas Jongin bersiap menarik kenop pintu.

Suho tak merasa tersinggung sedikit pun, ia malah tersenyum simpul sambil mengganguk maklum. "Aku juga hanya siswa biasa, Jongin."

"Masuklah! Aku harus kembali ke kamar, ada yang harus ku kerjakan," imbuhnya.

Mau tak mau Jongin harus menyimpan rasa penasarannya pada teman sekamarnya ini. Ia pun masuk ke dalam ruangan, dimana dua orang duduk tenang di sebuah meja berisikan empat kursi. Ada rasa kecewa menggerogoti hati Jongin. Ia pikir ia akan menemukan Kyungsoo duduk disana, namun nyatanya

... Sehun membawa orang lain.

"Senang bisa bertemu denganmu lagi, Jongin-ssi!" suara bass yang sangat familiar di telinga Jongin.

Jongin tak membalas sapaan itu, ia hanya membungkuk sekenanya lalu segera beralih menatap Sehun penuh tanya. Sehun agak gelagapan dibuatnya, "Ummm.. Awalnya aku ingin datang sendiri, tapi seperti yang kau tau aku tak bisa mengendarai mobil. Jadi ya - "

"Aku yang memaksa untuk ikut. Sehun bahkan sudah membeli tiket bus menuju kemari, tapi aku menyeretnya masuk ke mobilku," Chanyeol mengakuinya dengan gamblang, tanpa takut Jongin semakin berpikiran buruk padanya.

"Jadi apa yang membawa kalian berdua jauh-jauh datang kemari? Jika alasannya karena kalian merindukanku, terdengar sangat tidak mungkin," ujar Jongin duduk di kursinya, menghadap dua tamunya.

"Kyungsoo - " ucap Chanyeol pelan.

"Lebih tepatnya menanyangkan apakah kau pernah tidur dengannya?" potong Sehun.

"Kenapa tiba-tiba menan - " Jongin menggantung kalimat tanyanya yang tak rampung, menatap Sehun dan Chanyeol bergantian.

"Jawab saja!" desak Chanyeol menahan dirinya untuk menggunakan nada tinggi.

"Aku tidak pernah melakukannya," jawab Jongin dengan tegas.

Sehun memandangnya dengan raut wajah tak percaya. "Jangan memperumit keadaan, Jongin! Katakan sejujurnya - "

"Aku menyayangi Kyungsoo, aku tak akan melakukan hal bodoh yang akan membebaninya di kemudian hari," ujar Jongin.

Sedangkan Chanyeol mengusap wajahnya kasar. "Lantas siapa ayah dari bayi yang di kandungnya?" seru Chanyeol terlihat sangat kacau sekarang.

"Kau kekasihnya bukan, Chanyeol-ssi? Kalian sering menghabiskan waktu berdua, bahkan berlibur bersama. Tentu saja dia bayimu bukan? Kenapa bertanya padaku ,yang tinggal berkilo-kilo meter jauhnya?" tanya Jongin.

"Aku juga bukan ayah bayi itu, Jongin-ssi!" seru Chanyeol kesal. Semua orang menganggapnya ayah dari si jabang bayi, Chanyeol tak keberatan asal Kyungsoo bisa menikah dengannya. Tapi kenyataan bahwa kekasihnya mengandung benih pria lain, pria mana yang tak hancur hatinya?

"Oleh karena itu aku kesini, mencari jawaban. Untuk memutuskan nasib bayi itu," lanjut Chanyeol.

"Hyung akan mengugurkannya?" pekik Sehun agak terkejut perihal niatan Chanyeol.

Chanyeol tak menjawab Sehun. Ia malah memincingkan matanya ke arah Jongin, "Jika itu bukan bayimu tentu kau tak keberatan jika aku menyingkirkannya bukan?"

"Tidak, jika itu jalan terbaik untuk Kyungsoo."

.

.

.

Hari menjelang pagi, namun belum ada aktivitas yang nampak sepanjang jalan ke pusat kota. Mobil Chanyeol melaju kencang melewati jalanan menuruni bukit. Kali ini bukan sang pemilik mobil yang mengemudi, karena sang pemilik sedang tertidur nyenyak di kursi penumpang. Perjalanan pajang membuat badannya kurang sehat rupanya. Alhasil Suho lah yang harus repot mengantar menggunakan mobil Chanyeol.

"Tolong beritahu aku jika salah jalan, Sehun-ssi!" ucap Suho memecahkan suasana yang kaku.

"T-tentu," Sehun juga tidak tau kenapa dirinya tiba-tiba tergagap. Mungkin karena canggung, pikirnya. Padahal ketika di telpon tidak secanggung ini.

Suho melirik Sehun yang kembali menatap keluar jendela mobil, lebih tepatnya ke arah spion. Memantau mobil yang ada dibelakangnya. "Apa yang kau cemaskan?"

"Jongin," jawab Sehun singkat. "Dia tak pernah mengemudikan mobil sebelumnya."

Mau tak mau Suho tertarik ikut menengok mobil hitam dibelakangnya. Seorang pemuda bertopi hitam duduk di kursi kemudi dengan santai, bahkan melewati tikungan tajam dengan sangat halus. "Jangankan mobil biasa, truk perkebunan sekalipun... Aku bertaruh dia pernah mengendarainya. Jadi tak usah cemas."

"Apa setelah mengantar kami, kau dan Jongin akan langsung pulang? Maksudku kembali ke asrama?" tanya Sehun lagi, kali ini ia menatap lawan bicaranya.

"Ya, kami harus kembali sebelum fajar," jelas Suho. Wajah Sehun terlihat kecewa mendengarnya, jadi Suho memutuskan bertanya. "Kenapa? Kau ingin menawariku mampir?" guraunya.

Sehun menggeleng seraya mencuri pandang kursi belakang. Suho paham pemuda itu takut Chanyeol tiba-tiba terbangun lalu mendengar pembicaraan ini. Jadi ia memutuskan untuk tutup mulut sementara waktu.

Namun Suho terlanjur penasaran. "Jika kau mengantuk, kau boleh bersender di pundakku, Sehun-ssi! Pasti kau lelah juga," ucapnya setengah memaksa Sehun bersandar.

Ketika jarak mereka berdua sangat dekat. Suho baru bertanya keintinya. "Aku sudah dengar dari Jongin. Dan dia berbicara sejujurnya, aku sudah mengeceknya sendiri. Jadi apa yang kau lihat? Kau melihat mereka melakuannya?"

Sehun menggeleng lemah.

"Lalu kenapa kau begitu yakin?" bisik Suho lagi.

Pemuda berkulit pucat itu diam saja, tak mengeluarkan sepatah kata pun untuk menjawab. Sebagai gantinya tangan Sehun bergerak ragu-ragu menyentuh leher dan tengkuk sang penanya. Lalu berpindah semakin turun menyentuh di beberapa titik di dada hingga pusar. Sampai-sampai Suho harus menahan nafasnya agar tetap bisa mengemudi dengan baik.

Mobilnya memelan dengan sengaja, menengok sekilas ke arah Sehun dengan wajah penuh tanya. Sehun malah mengetuk-ngetuk bibirnya lalu mencubit lehernya sendiri hingga menimbulkan bekas memerah. Suho tak bisa fokus sekarang, sibuk menebak-nebak maksud Sehun. "Apa seperti ini maksudmu?"

Di mobil yang berbeda, Jongin harus menekan rem mobil kuat-kuat. Ia bersyukur mobil Suho keluaran terbaru sehingga rem-nya masih berkeja dengan baik. Berhenti tanpa menabrak mobil Chanyeol yang berhenti mendadak. Jongin mematikan mesin mobilnya dan segera berlari ke mobil Chanyeol dengan wajah khawatir.

Akan tetapi di tengah perjalanan menghampiri mobil Chanyeol ia berhenti berlari, mematung beberapa saat sebelum memutuskan kembali ke mobilnya. Menunggu dengan sabar sampai mobil di depannya melaju lagi. "Apa kau baik-baik saja, Chanyeol-ssi?" gumamnya sendiri.

.

.

.

Note:

Semakin tua semakin susah dapet ide yap. Maaf keun lama ngga nulis, jempol jadi kaku buat ngetik cerita lagi.


End file.
